If They Never Met
by Nina-Satine
Summary: What if they all managed to avoid detention? And fate leads to them meeting Friday March 23, 1984 instead. Long Awaited Chapter 31 I'm sure many will be happy!
1. Claire

Summary: What if they never met that Saturday? Fate will still have brought them together.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story the idea is mine and if it looks like something you read or written it is a complete coincidence and I apologize.

This is my first fanfic and it came to me one day as I was wondering what would happen if they had not met that Saturday and I had planned on making it sad but decided against it so it ends happy now.

* * *

Claire Standish stood patiently as she waited for her friend to get off the pay phone. 

"Well what happened?" She asked as her friend hung up the phone and stepped away from it.

"Nothing they said alright feel better, honestly Claire chill. I can't believe you had me call the school."

"I don't know I just don't want to get caught."

"Well you wont ok they think you're sick nothings going to happen. You can be a real dweeb sometimes you know that." Claire watched as her friend started walking back toward the stores in the mall. She would have never had her friend call in and pretend to be her mom, had she known that she was going to do nothing but make her feel bad about it. Claire sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed in suit to meet up with the others.

It was Thursady and she was ditching class to go shopping because her friends wanted her to. She just had this strange feeling that she was going to get caught, so she gathered up the courage to ask her friend to call the school for her. Now however she would have to put up with being teased that she was so scared she had to have someone call the school for her, she wanted to die but instead waited for them to turn their attention to someone else.


	2. Brian

Brian sat in shop staring down at his new grade.

"An F," He squeaked quietly to himself. "My parents are going to kill me I can't make this up." His heart began to race as well as his mind; he began to wonder what his parents will say, or how they would take it. He's never gotten an F before it just wasn't normal. He sat there in class thinking of what he would do, and feeling depressed. "I can't believe this, what am I going to do?" seemed to be the main thought. He didn't know how long it was before he began to think of ways to avoid it all. From that he began to think of ways to fix it. Lastly he began to think of ways to just get away from it.

The bell rang and everyone quickly left the chairs and walked out the door. He slowly got up and made his way out.

"Mr. Johnson." A voice called behind him he barely heard it till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that his teacher had followed him outside the class room. "Mr. Johnson I wanted to discuss your grade."

"I tried… I… I don't… I did my best Sir I just couldn't get the light to go on."

"Look I understand, you're a bright kid but like everyone else you have areas that you can improve on. Now I'm going to cut you some slack. You can't make up that particular project but you can make something else. I won't give you anything specific but if you try your best and let me see that you are putting a lot of effort into it then I may replace that F." Brian stood stunned and relieved.

"Thank you so much Sir I'll get started on it right away thank you very much, thank you."

"Your welcome, but don't go telling any of the others students. I know what a thing like this could do to a kid like you so…" he ended at that then turned and walked back to his class room. Brian mentally jumped up and down and he had a big goofy smile that he didn't want to go away. He felt so happy and a blanket of relief fell over him. He thought back on all the thoughts that had went through his head and felt stupid for the things that he thought.

"Would I have really killed myself for a grade?" He quickly made the thought leave his head and went off to his next class happily.


	3. Allison

Allison lay in bed wondering if anyone would come in and tell her that she needed to get up. "A few more minuets and someone will have to come in." She kept telling herself even though two hours had already passed by.

Nothing, she finally lifted herself up and pulled herself out of bed. She went to the restroom and cleaned up as best as she could. She couldn't remember when it was exactly that her parents started to ignore her, or when she started doing everything she could to get their attention. She only realized that when she left the house in black and was so silent you would have never noticed her that her parents started to worry.

She stepped into the kitchen and just stood at the doorway. Her mother was rummaging through the cabinets. "Oh honey your up, hungry?" Before Allison could even reply her mother spoke again. "I need to get going to the store but if your hungry there's stuff in the fridge ok." Allison opened her mouth but her mother had already stepped out the side door. They worried about her for a week and then went back to ignoring her. She sighed and looked around the now empty house and went to the fridge. Her dad was probably working.

"It's like they're trying to avoid me now." She decided that after she grabbed something to eat she would go to bed. "Tomorrow is Friday; maybe I should go to Saturday detention not like I will have anything better to do." She decided that she would consider it and if nothing comes up by tomorrow she would no matter what.

* * *

NOTE: (You don't have to read this.) Hope you find the story entertaining so far. I have all the chapters written I am just taking my time in posting them, I don't want to post all of them at one time... Alright I do, but for me there is just something about having to wait and then being surprised that a new chapter is up but I don't plan on waiting months to post something because I know how that feels and it sucks. You know when someone says I plan on updating more, and you noticed that the last time that happened was five months ago and your like NOOO I WANTED TO FINISH READING THAT, then you start crying on the inside just to forget all about it to get back on and see a post and then you have to wait another five months till the next short chapter shows up. Ok so I embellished most of that, but my point is I have each chapter complete and ready to be posted so I will update regularly. 


	4. Andy

Andrew sat on his bed he felt bad about what he had done and to top it off he had to go to school tomorrow just to hear everyone talking about it, at least his friends anyway. He could hear his parents talking, his mother was upset but his father seemed calm.

"He hurt someone!"

"He is just a boy and boys mess around sometimes leave the kid alone."

"I don't care if he is just a boy that gives him no right."

"He is in high school boys do certain things in high school and if that other kid couldn't handle being picked on then his own parents didn't raise him strong enough. Boys will be boys." They had been going at it for he doesn't know how long. He rested his head against the wall behind him and sat looking at all the trophies on the shelves in front of him. He used to love wrestling the thrill of winning all of it until his dad just kept pushing him slowly he began to hate it. He sat there in the dark only the light from the street lamps showed through, and then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said calmly, his father came in.

"How are you doing sport?" His dad replied turning on the light he squinted and blinked a few times truing to get used to the light he said nothing just looked at his dad. "That was probably a stupid question of me to ask, look I screwed around in school its nothing to stress about. The principle said that you don't have to go to detention but you have to make up for it by doing extra curricular activities, you know like helping out at the proms and stuff." Andrew let out a grunt and put his head in his hands. "Hey he did you a damn favor you can go to all your practices, so be grateful because your not blowing your ride!" With that he stormed out of the room leaving Andrew sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.


	5. John

John tried his best to get away but Vernon was quickly keeping up, he didn't know what he was going to do all he knew so far was that Vernon had yet to know that he was the one that pulled the fire alarm. The reason for this was because Vernon hadn't started yelling, "Bender get over here I know it's you dammit!" He turned the corner knowing that he had no where to hide if Vernon turned as well. It must have been John's day as some nerd quickly ran up and stopped Vernon.

"Excuse me Sir," the nerd called stopping Vernon in his tracks.

"Do you have a hall pass young man?" Mr. Vernon tried to follow the person who he caught a glimpse of going around the corner, but the person in front of him stopped him once again.

"Yes Sir I do, but um…"

"Shouldn't you be going outside with the other students till the alarm goes off?"

"Yes Sir but…"

"Then why are you still here? I have half a mind to give you detention."

"Sir someone passed out in the chemistry lab and I volunteered to come and find you and I was lucky that I did Sir as you are not to far from the classroom." Mr. Vernon snarled as he was on the tail of the person that had pulled the alarm but with this, distraction, the person was probably long gone. He had a good feeling of who that person may have been but he had no proof, yet.

"You may have gotten away this time Bender." He whispered under his breath as he walked away, and John who was just around the corner let out a sigh of relief smiled and quickly made it outside acting like he had no clue what had happened.

"Interesting that when I let you go to the restroom Mr. Bender the alarm goes off."

"Hey you want to know interesting try taking a piss while it happens, I almost got myself all wet."

"That's enough out of you Mr. Bender go stand with the rest of the class."

"Please call me John, Mr. Bender is my father." With that he made his way to the rest of the class, feeling glad that he had gotten away.

"Stupid Vernon he thinks he's got me all mapped out, well he doesn't know shit. I ain't going to tell anyone about this that way he never knows." John said as he walked home.

He finally got away with something, well with help from a nerd. He laughed thinking how the first time a nerd had helped him it was helping him get away with pulling a false alarm. Nothing could ruin his day he thought to himself, that would quickly end however. His dad was pissed at his mom and waiting for his son to come home just so he could vent. John's happy day would end up with him lying in bed holding his chest trying to stop the pain.


	6. John and Claire

The next day was rough John he woke up to his dad pulling him out of bed. He fell to the ground and let out a yelp when he landed on his arm. His father seemed satisfied enough with that and stumble out of John's room chuckling. John stayed on the ground for a while longer. It was when he heard his father in the kitchen getting after his mother for something that he finally decided to move.

After his father lost his job everything went to hell. What bugged him most was that his mother just ignored everything that went on. She wouldn't even take him to the hospital if it got bad.

"Love is a damn bitch and I want nothing to do with it." He carefully lifted himself up and as fast as he could, got ready to go to school. "School may suck but anything is better then this shit right now." He decided to go out the back way to avoid his father. He tried as best as he could to put his jacket on without hurting his arm, he landed on it hard and he could hardly move it, the only thing he could do to comfort himself was hold it with his other hand in hopes that later the pain would subside.

On the other side of town Claire was getting ready for school as well. "Daddy can you give me a ride?" She asked going into the kitchen as the maid was getting breakfast ready for them.

"Honey of course your father can take you to work, can't you darling?" Her mother replied before her father could even put in his word.

"On no," Claire said silently to herself knowing that an argument was going to start up.

"Well my little princess can take one of my cars, now can't you baby?" Claire tried to protest but her mother spoke.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"And why not she has a license she can drive to school I see nothing wrong with that."

"But she still isn't used to driving what if something happens to her?"

"You should have a little more faith in your daughter, I have seen her drive and she does just fine."

"Well I think you should drive."

"If you're so worried about her then why don't you do it?" Claire knew that right as her mother first spoke the conversation was no longer about her. So she smiled at the maid, took her peanut butter and jelly sandwich grabbed her bag and the closest car keys and headed out the door to school.

She liked driving it was more that her father would tell her to and her mother wouldn't that she just decided against it in general, but she didn't feel like waiting so she left. She got to school parked her car and slowly walked into the school.

"Miss. Standish," Her heart began to race as Vernon walked up to her.

"Good morning Mr. Vernon"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you were sick yesterday I was asking if you were feeling better you look pale."

"Oh no just a little weak is all, but I am feeling better."

"Well good." Then he walked off, she let out a heavy sigh and relaxed. She was sure that she would have been caught if she didn't have her friend call in for her. She went to her locker and started pulling out the books she would need before the bell rang.

John walked up to the school still holding his arm he just wanted to sit down but first he had to get into the classroom that would be a first he couldn't remember being in this early usually he would be by the bleachers getting stoned but not today he just wanted to be left alone, and that would only happen if he was in class.

He made it into the hallways just as the bell rang. "Shit," he thought to himself he had to do everything he could to get people to avoid getting near him, which wasn't hard he just had to keep his straight face. Claire had finished getting her things and closed her locker, as she began to walk she ran into someone dropping all her things. "Dammit!" She didn't even look up before responding.

"I am so sorry I feel like such an idiot, I should have looked at where I was going." She said picking up all her things she glanced up to see John grabbing at his arm trying hard to hide the pain. "Are you alright?" John looked down at her she looked so worried. He got down to her level to help her as best as he could.

"To be honest no," She looked down and he could see how upset she looked he let out a small chuckle, "it's not your fault if that's what you're thinking, I hurt myself this morning don't worry about."

"Well don't worry about helping me its fine really." John refused and grabbed a book she stood up and John tried to, she smiled and helped him up to his feet. As he handed her the book he couldn't help but smile back.

"We better get going to class."

"Yea we should." With that John walked passed her grabbing his arm but the pain didn't seem to bother him much at the moment he smirked at her as he walked passed her and she turned watching him disappear into the crowd with the smile still on her face.

"Claire, what was that about?" Her smile left her face and she knew what was coming. "You're joking right you don't like that loser do you?"

"I don't even know him, I bumped into him and he just helped pick up my books."

"Are you sure he didn't run into you on purpose how pathetic."

"No it was my fault really."

"Well lets hope you never see him again, come on or we'll be late." Claire was being pulled but she couldn't help looking back to see if she could spot that guy, when she couldn't she decided to pay attention to what was ahead of her so that she didn't run into anyone again.


	7. Allison's morning

Allison had to drag herself out of bed only to find that her parents once again forgot her, meaning she would have to find some other way to get to school. So she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, not bothering to lock it as there would be nothing important to steal. She made her way to the bus stop seeing that she made it just in time.

The bus ride was normal a screaming baby a bum the usual. No one noticed her not like she did them, she couldn't help but wonder how their lives were, so many questions raced through her head. "Are they happy? Does someone love them? Are they even noticed? Does someone care?" She wanted to go up to each one and ask them, but she knew that she never would. As the bus came close to its destination she noticed out the window a guy with sunglasses holding his arm muttering to himself, he seemed so pissed off.

She got down and made her way across the street to the school walking in she kept her head down and maneuvered around all the other students. A few however just looked her way but returned to their things after realizing she was of no importance, others talked amongst themselves about how strange she was. Allison didn't noticed however she was to busy feeling alone and worthless to noticed the others. She went to her locker fumbled with the lock and grabbed a few books shoving them into her bag, the bell rang as she was replacing the lock getting frustrated when it wouldn't go on as easily or quickly as she would have liked.

She turned just in time to see Claire Standish run right into, the same guy that she saw as she looked out the bus window. She always admired Claire she was in charge of the prep activities like getting prom together and all those other things. She always had some of the spotlight, she was always noticed, and Allison would do anything to have that.

"Wow." She slightly mouthed to herself Claire and this guy, she'd seen this guy once or twice before, Bender, she remembered, he was always getting into trouble. She watched as they talked and as they smiled, she watched even as he walked away and how Claire couldn't keep her eyes off him even after her friend came and pulled her away she watched smiling, she had never seen anything like that and it seemed so out of place but she liked that, it was different. She wondered if they met before, or was that the first time, but what she really wondered if that would be their last, she hoped it wouldn't that would be such a pity for something that strange to just go away so quickly. She looked up with a small smile still on her face only to see she as well was being watched. Her smile left and she looked back at this blond hair blue eyed jock starring at her. She dropped her head down and quickly left hurrying to class hoping that he wouldn't follow her.


	8. Andrew's Morning

Andrew woke up at the crack of dawn to do his morning jog. When he got home he showered, got dressed and went down stairs to eat his morning breakfast. First thing he noticed when his mother set his plate in front of him was that she wasn't looking at, which meant that she wasn't talking to him and it hurt him. He never thought about himself as a mama's boy but he never liked it when his mom was unhappy with him.

"Do your morning warm-ups?" His father asked.

"Yeah dad, just like everyday." He replied.

"That's a winner." Andrew ignored the comment and ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. As time drew near to go to school Andrew picked up his things grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"I'm going to school now." His mother gave his father a look and his father got up from the chair and moved toward his son.

"How about I take you to school today?" Andrew looked at his father then shifted his eyes toward his mother who looked away when she saw he was looking at her.

"Yeah ok dad." It wasn't until they were in the car that his father spoke.

"Your mother thinks that you shouldn't be driving as some sort of punishment, but if it were up to me I'd let you drive. How about we look at it as a form of bonding huh?"

"Ok dad sure."

"Look Andy I don't think you did anything wrong, your mother, well she just doesn't understand how we guys are, so you got to give her a break and let her think that she has control over certain situations, that's just how women are." Andrew just kept starring out the window listening to his dad continue on about something that didn't really even matter. "Have a good day and I will pick you up after practice." His dad said as they pulled up to the front of the school. He just gave a weak smile and got out of the car. The car pulled away and he just stood there for a second starring at the entrance to the school watching some kids going in and others just standing at the entrance talking amongst themselves. He let out a heavy sigh and made his way into the building.

He wasn't looking forward to it he knew that his friends were going to talk about the incident with Larry Lester and what he did, his heart went to his throat he felt sick, poor Larry he hated to think about what he had done he felt so stupid for it, the main thing he wanted to do was find him and tell him how sorry he was and how bad he felt. He couldn't bring himself to do it he thought about it since it happened. He would go up to Larry but after that he drew a blank what would he say or how would he say it.

He tried not to worry about it he walked up to his locker and tried to be invisible, which however would be short lived.

"Hey Andy how you been?" One of the guys from the wrestling team asked.

"Yeah Andy tapped any buns together lately?" The two started laughing, but Andrew just kept his head in his locker he wanted to turn and hit them but he kept from getting into any more trouble.

"Hey Andy looks like Lester felt well enough to come to school today." Andrew held his breath and his heart began to race he slowly turned to see Larry walking toward them down the hall. "Hey Larry, how are you feeling today?" One of the guys asked Larry looked up to see them and a look of fear passed his eyes he sped up and continued down the hall, all Andrew could do was stare opened mouthed he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Come on guys cut it out." Andy said as he closed his locker.

"Is Andy feeling guilty?"

"Seriously cut it out." The bell rang stopping anything that would have happened between the two. The other team member spoke.

"Hey come on lets get to class or else coach will get after us."

"See you at practice Andy." Andy just nodded his head and was about to leave when he heard what sounded like a small commotion.

"I'm so sorry I feel like such an idiot, I should have looked at where I was going." It was Claire Standish and some guy he had never seen before but he didn't like the way things were going. He was getting ready to go over there and pound the guy's brains in for whatever it was that he had just did. As he took a step forward he couldn't help but notice someone across the hall, she was in all black just watching Claire and that guy, and then he saw her smile.

He looked back down and watched as Claire stood up smiling then helped the guy up and he smiled back as he handed her book back, he looked back at the girl who was smiling at the two of them. They went their separate ways but Andy wondered why she was smiling at them, what was it that she saw that he couldn't. She looked up the smile left her face, in fact she looked surprised. She put her head down and walked away as fast as she could. He wanted to go after her but instead he turned and walked the other way heading towards his first class of the day.


	9. Woodshop

Brian went to his first class and of course vigorously took notes. It was something he enjoyed doing, he would test himself at times to see if he could write down everything the teacher said even including the uh's and um's he would even try to see if they repeated things more then just one time. Occasionally when a few of the more rowdy students would interrupt the class causing the teacher to lose their train of thought he was able to let the teacher know exactly where they had left off.

The teacher decided to give everyone an easy day by having them complete the next days homework, Brian, being the intelligent student that he was had completed his homework the night before. He sat in class not knowing what to do with himself so he decided that he would complete homework for other classes. This caused him to think about the project that he needed to redo in woodshop. He realized that he needed to come up with something to make. He tried his hardest to think of something simple, but still showed that he put much effort into it. He thought of things for the rest of the period.

He walked out of the classroom realizing that for the first time he had no ideas. He had an open period so decided to go to woodshop to see if he could start working on something in hopes that he would not waste anymore time. He walked into the classroom and a few tough looking students were already in the room he hesitated at first but decided that he needed to get the work done so went in. He saw the teacher working on the next project he liked to show the class what they were going to make and a bit of how they were going to make it. He stood and waited for Mr. R to get finished, he didn't want to disrupt him for safety reasons. Mr. R finished took off his goggles and noticed Brian standing a safe distance away from him and the machine.

"Mr. Johnson what brings you to my class this early in the morning, you're in one of my afternoon class."

"I know Sir I wanted to ask, as I don't have a class this period if I could start on my project now, instead of getting behind on the other projects that we will be starting. I thought it would be good as," he leaned in a bit to be sure know one else could hear him, "as it is a make up project." Mr. R just made an O face and nodded his head.

"Since you would like to do this on your time then its fine with me, just um take a seat in the back and work there."

"Well I usually spend my time in the library studying but I do that at home anyways so I would rather complete this project. Thank you again Sir." He was about to turn away when the teacher stopped him.

"Mr. Johnson."

"Yes Sir."

"When I begin the next project ignore the things I say in this class, in fact try not to listen, I will be going over it in the next class and I would like you to be on, how can I put this, the same page as the rest of the students in your class."

"Yes Sir." He then went to one of the back tables sat down and took out a paper. He tried to produce ideas to draw for his project. As he did that more students came into the classroom.

"Hey teach you got a wrap in that first aid thing that you never use?"

"No I do not Mr. Bender why do you ask."

"I fell on my arm." Brian looked up to see a tough looking guy slowly taking off a long coat and a jacket and showing Mr. R the huge bruise on his arm.

"Mr. Bender may I ask how you did that?"

"I got into a fight." The teacher looked at him and Bender just smiled then spoke again. "I fell off the bed." The teacher began to laugh and shook his head.

"That sounds like you John, but as I said I don't have any wraps. Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"If I go to the nurse Vernon would be on me like a fly to a horse's ass."

"Watch your language Mr. Bender."

"It ain't gonna go anywhere, besides you can't see language, so how do you expect me to do a thing like watching it. That'll be like catching the wind, or like being best friends with Vernon you see it just ain't gonna happen." Mr. R just sighed. "Fine how 'bout this, I can't go to the nurse because Mr. Vernon will think that I did something and give me detention."

"Can you at least use it?"

"In all honesty, no I don't think I can do any work today. In fact I had to sleep during my last class."

"Should I be surprised?"

"No but I thought it would add some dramatic effect to the story."

"Well since you didn't plan on doing anything why don't you help Mr. Johnson with his project." Brian's eyes widened as he looked up completely stunned, he never needed help before, and the first time he would ever need it would be from some scary guy that probably beat up on people just because they were looked at in a wrong way. John Bender looked towards where the teacher was looking at and saw this scrawny kid. "Come on let me introduce you."

"You gotta be kidding me." Bender mumbled under his breath as he followed the teacher to where the kid was sitting.

"Mr. Johnson meet Mr. Bender, Mr. Bender meet Mr. Johnson." Brian swallowed and decided to be the first to speak.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bender." He hesitantly stuck his hand out and John just raised an eyebrow before replying.

"Yeah, yeah, pleasures all mine." He said then slapped Brian's hand as though to doing a high five. Brian just smiled then put his hand under the table and slightly shook the pain out of it. "So Mr. Johnson," Bender mocked, "what are you making?"

"I haven't thought of that yet." He honestly replied.

"What do you mean you don't know, don't you have a set project?" Mr. R came to Brian's rescue.

"Mr. Johnson is a special case you see he is making a present and wants it to be a surprise so if you could help him with that, as you aren't going to have anything else to do, that would be great."

"Sure thing Boss," Bender said as he sat next to Brian. The teacher was about to walk away till Bender stopped him, "Teach I will get something from this wont I?" He said placing his feet onto the table waiting to make a deal.

"You know what your right John, how about you help Brian here and I won't take points away from your grade."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No Mr. Bender, I am just giving you an option you can either help Brian and get your credit for the day, or you can do nothing, as you were going too already, and not get credit."

"But my arm…"

"Bender if you hadn't hurt your arm you would be working on your project, but you hurt your arm so just think of helping Brian as your project till your arm gets better huh." With that he turned and walked toward the front of the class room, then stopped and turned back around, "Bender yesterday someone pulled the fire alarm, would you happen to know anything about that?"

"No Sir not a clue." He smirked; Mr. R gave Bender a look but turned around and continued to the front of the class. John turned to Brian and asked who the present was for. Brian sat confused for a bit before remembering that the teacher had lied about the project then spat what the first thing that came to mind.

"My mom, her birthday is coming up."

"Ok so you're making a present for your mom. What does she like?"

"Well she likes makeup."

"You can't make makeup."

"She likes nice looking plates."

"You would really give your mom a wooded plate?"

"No."

"Does she smoke?"

"No she thinks it disgusting and that it kills lungs and the air we breathe."

"That means a wooden ashtray is out of the question." Bender joked, but Brian didn't seem to catch it. "Does she wear jewelry?"

"Yeah she wears jewelry, you know like earrings, necklaces, rings…"

"How 'bout you make her a jewelry box?" he interrupted before Brian continued on and on about something he could careless about. Brian thought about it and then smiled.

"That's a great idea," he said happily then his smile faded, "how do I make one?" John ran his hand, from his good arm, through his hair, and realized it was going to be a long class period.


	10. History with Allison, Andy, & Claire

Andy walked into his second period History class and sat down in his usual chair, Claire walked in not to long after a few girls who would not stop talking. He noticed how annoyed she looked; he wondered why but thought it best not to ask about it. Girls always seemed to get angry when you asked if something was bugging them. They sat down in their seats a few rows away from Andy and Claire took her seat next to him by the window. She looked out it and noticed how extremely gloomy it looked.

"It's so depressing." She sighed.

"What is?" He asked he began to rip up a piece of paper, Claire turned to look at Andy she didn't even notice that he was there.

"Nothing it just looks like it's going to rain is all, and the gray color is so blah." Andrew smiled and then all you could hear was giggles from the girls that Claire walked in with. He just pointed to them and mouthed "Why are they laughing?" Claire sat up in her seat making sure that the girls wouldn't notice. She then mouthed back, "Sheri has a crush on Tommy." Andy looked shocked and almost started laughing, but he mouthed back "Why?" and Claire couldn't help but smile and mouthed back, "Don't know that's why they are giggling." They smiled at each other then looked forward. Andy turned back toward Claire she noticed him through the side of her eye she so she turned back then he mouthed "Tommy is an ass," Claire nodded and as quietly as they could they began laughing.

"What's so funny?" One of the girls asked from her seat.

"I was just telling Andy about that joke that Kristy told at the mall the other day."

"Did you also tell Andy how you had to have me call the school for you when we went?" Claire went serious and rolled her eyes. Her friend however turned back to her previous conversation right after she said anything. Andy looked at Claire and had a thought of what may have been bugging her.

"I was sure that had I not done it Vernon would have found out, he even stopped me in the hall this morning to see how I felt. I had her tell him I was sick, because they dragged me along to ditch class and go to the mall."

"He believed you?"

"Yea but they won't stop talking about it." Claire said looking back down on her table.

"Hey its ok I bet he would have given you detention had he found out."

"I would have died if that happened." They smiled and waited for class to start. The bell rang that was when Allison came in. Andy was folding a piece of paper and when he looked up he saw her, he straightened up as she made her way into the classroom closing the door behind her.

"Miss. Reynolds how good of you to join us." The teacher said, she opened her mouth then closed it not knowing what to say. The teacher waited for a bit then gave up after realizing she was not going to respond. "Take your seat." She made her way to her seat in the back in the row next to Andy's on the opposite side away from Claire he watched as she walked up and when she saw him her eyes widened and she let out a squeak. She turned her eyes to the floor and hurried to her seat. Andy looked back at her but then made sure that the rest of the period he looked forward.

Claire sat with her head resting on her fist starring and the teacher. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she couldn't hear her talking anymore then she glanced out the window making sure she wasn't making it too obvious. Suddenly what came to her mind was that guy from earlier that day. She couldn't help thinking about his smile she looked down at her desk trying not to let anyone see her. She just looked down at the handout and continued to think of that one guy, she wished she knew his name.

Allison sat looking at Andrew she never noticed they shared a class in fact she always thought Andrew was some other person entirely. That was because during class she was always drawing so she never looked up during roll. In fact she never understood why they even had a roll call they had assigned seats. She let out a small puff at how the teacher infuriated her maybe it was just that she was caught off guard. The real reason why they did roll call was so that the teacher didn't forget their names. She knew that she was just so upset. She thought that the next time she would see him it wouldn't be because she was late to her class. Plus she was really mad at the art teacher for delaying her.

Allison made this portrait of this open field with wild flowers and blue sky a river and an old dead tree in the background beyond the river. It looked so realistic that her teacher had told her that she was going to enter it into an art show and that if she won first place she would win money and have her own spot in the gallery. Allison didn't want to compete she did it for herself and no one else, never for anyone else. The picture represented what she wanted in life a peaceful, clear, warm life, but the dead tree symbolized how she felt, on the other side of the river isolated and away from the beauty and warmth.

She didn't have the heart to tell the teacher no. She was just shocked and angry but the teacher wouldn't stop about being excited and how proud of herself for making such a big decision. Allison just didn't seem to be having a good day. She looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost time to go to the next class of the day. She gathered all her things together and right as the bell rang she rushed as quickly as she could she was the first out the door.

Andrew watched as she left and tried as fast as he could to gather his thing, however as he went out the door she was already out of sight.

Claire slowly put all her things together to look up and see her two "friends" standing in front of her. "What?"

"Want to tell us something?"

"Like what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't." She said standing

"Come on we think it's cute."

"What do you think is cute?"

"Your crush on Andy," Claire started laughing and shook her head.

"Your joking right I do not have a crush on Andrew Clark."

"It's ok really we saw you flirting."

"No I wasn't flirting I was just being nice," they just gave Claire that look as though they knew she was lying about it, "so what now every time I talk to a guy your going to think I'm flirting."

"Claire calm down." Claire just let out a heavy breath and walked passed them going to her next class, she felt relieved that she didn't share it with them. As she walked through the halls she bit on her lip and tried to hold the tears that threatened to fall. She was just so angry and she didn't know how to deal with the anger any other way then to cry. She took in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself and continued to walk toward her next class when she looked up she felt her stomach do flips, it was that guy. Her mouth dropped a bit and then she took in a deep breathe and tried to keep from biting her bottom lip as she usually dose when she's nervous.

He didn't seem to notice her till the gap between them began to close. Claire could hear her heart in her head. He saw her and seemed to get the same set back expression on his face then smirked. They kept walking closer towards each other. When they came a few feet apart he spoke.

"Hey." Claire smiled and responded.

"Hi." They kept walking and as they passed they kept eye contact, even after they passed each looked over their shoulder and at almost the same time they turned neither stopping their smile. Claire looked back to see him walking away and she smiled to herself. When she turned back she let out the breath she had been holding. John then turned and watched as she disappeared into the sea of people, he turned forward and his smirk turned into a smile.

"Today seemed to just get brighter." He thought to himself as he made his way to his next class.


	11. Lunch with John

"Look I'm not getting this." Bender was getting so close to just punching Brian, for being such a brain he wasn't showing it.

"Ok you good at math?"

"Yeah, but…" John interrupted him before he could complete his question.

"Just act like it's a math problem, in order to make a box you need to have four sides that are equal and two smaller ones. Then you put them together add a couple hinges a handle sand it down add a few things and your done its not that hard. Brian sat there thinking about it. He never thought looking it as something other than what it was. He smiled at the thought of just using math it would make this so much easier.

"Thanks."

"No prob." John said getting ready to move back to his seat.

"Hey Bender thought you didn't come today what are you doing sitting back here." One of the guys from the class said walking up to them. Brian just tried to keep his eyes on the paper in from of him he already started writing out equations for his project.

"Mr. R wanted me to help out this guy."

"I've never seen you in this class before you always sit back here?" Brian looked up shocked that he was being talked to in such a non-threatening manner.

"No I'm in the afternoon class."

"You're here that late? Man I always skip out right after lunch." Bender smiled and shook his head, "Nah I'm half joking. Hey Bender what are you doing tomorrow?" Bender shrugged his shoulders.

"What day will it be?"

"Saturday March 24th." Brian answered the two just turned and looked at him. Brian then cleared his throat and went back to his paper.

"You got detention?"

"For once I can say no."

"Want to hang out I hear there's this party going on wanna crash it?"

"I'll have to see."

"Well it's something to do."

"Yea I'll think about it." The bell rang and Bender got up and left. Brian gathered his things and made his way to his next class.

John walked through halls he didn't feel like hanging out with anyone. Sure he had a few good friends but he never wanted anyone to get to close to him. "I don't want to go home. What the hell am I supposed to do after school?" Bender thought about it all day, except in woodshop, but now that he was by himself his thoughts wandered back to what he was going to do. He then looked up and saw her, the girl from earlier. She was biting on her lip and smiling. At first he was just surprised but he continued walking not realizing that a smirk had came across his face.

"Hey."

"Hi." With that they kept walking but couldn't help keeping their eyes on each other. John sat in English class thinking about that girl he knew her, but from where.

"Claire has a crush on Andrew Clark."

"No way, you're joking."

"Nope I heard that they were flirting in class."

"Wow I would have never guessed." John just sat there listening in on one of the richies conversations. He wondered why that name sounded so familiar. "Claire," he thought to himself, "that sounds like a fat persons name. Isn't she running for prom queen or was it homecoming queen?" He decided that he didn't care. Then he remembered that girl and he couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why but something about her made him smile. The bell rang "Finally lunch." With that he exited the class and made his way to the cafeteria. He looked at the tables and saw a group of guys that he knew so he walked over to where they were and took a seat.

"Hey Bender heard you don't have detention, that's crazy I can't remember the last time that happened."

"Yeah well I don't want to ruin it."

"Then why you sitting at this table we always get you into trouble." The group laughed and Bender just laughed with them.

"Any of you guys got some extra cash I could use?"

"Why what happened to the lunch you usually bring from home?"

"I stopped doing that since the other day my old man told me I was a waste of lunch meat. So I ain't gonna worry about it anymore, that and I forgot to bring my money."

"You can have my sandwich Bender."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing I just don't feel like eating it is all." Bender reached over and took the sandwich from his friend Jack, for coming from a troubled family he was the nice one of group. John usually crashed most of his nights at Jack's house, he considered going over tonight but he thought against it Jack was having some troubles at home and he didn't want to add on to it.

"Thanks Jack."

"Don't worry about it mom owes me dinner tonight anyways." John laughed; Jack always seemed to make everyone feel better.

"Hey wants going on over there?" They all turned to see a commotion between some of the richies.

"Hey I know that girl." John said.

"Which one?" one of the guys asked.

"The red head." He answered.

"Miss. Homecoming Queen?"

"Yeah." At this point Claire got up and left the table.

"How do you know her?"

"I bumped into her today that's all. Wonder if she's ok." Before he could do anything the bell rang. "Is it already time for class?"

"Yup time goes by fast huh?"

"Yeah, too fast." Johnny said looking out the direction she went, as he walked to his classroom he wondered if she was alright but he tried his best to put it out of his mind.


	12. Allison and Brian During Lunch

NOTE: Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Once again I own nothing except the characters I made up so enjoy.

* * *

Brian went to lunch and sat with his usual friend. "Brian have you heard?" One of his friends said.

"Heard about what?"

"Rumor is Larry doesn't want to come to this school anymore because of what happened."

"Don't say a thing like that, you know how those guys are they'll forget about after a while plus the chess team needs Larry he's the best."

"I don't know he seemed pretty upset." They soon dropped the subject and began talking about floppy disks, and math.

"What? I can't believe you!" Brian heard from the popular table.

"Hey what do you think is going on?" Brian asked.

"I don't know but that's Claire Standish, she doesn't look to happy."

"You know what? You two can be some real bitches at times." With that she left the cafeteria.

"Did she just call Kristy and Cathie bitches?"

"Yea she did? What do you think they did?"

"I don't know but I don't think it was good." The bell rang and they made their way to their classrooms. Brian took his seat and as usual he was one of the first ones in his seat. He heard this weird sound and turned to see this girl in black chewing on her nail. She noticed him and just looked at him for a moment then continued to bite down on her nail. Brian then turned back in his seat. He had never seen her before but for some reason she kind of scared him. It was then he noticed Claire walking into the classroom. She took her seat closest to the door and he just watched her she looked as though she had been crying but he didn't know what to do about it so he just kept his eyes to the front and hoped that everything would look up for her.

Allison tries her best to avoid the cafeteria she eats in the hallways and when she's done she goes to the bathroom and hides in one of the stalls. She was getting ready to leave to go find something to do or steal before class started when the door opened. After a few minuets whoever was there must have thought that they were alone and started talking.

"I hate them honestly I do I can't believe they would do a thing like that." She could hear the person beginning to cry and she wanted to say something instead she peeked though the crack in the stall to try and see who it was. It was Claire Standish, she just watched her by the sink. Claire was biting down on her lip trying to keep the tears in. "No Claire breath you wanted this… No you didn't you just follow along with everyone, why does everyone have to care what I do? My life isn't all that special, I hate how everyone acts around me, and I hate how I'm always told what to do." She turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. "You'll be fine school almost over then you can go home and not have to worry about anything, thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday." With that she walked out of the bathroom to her locker to grab her books. Allison stepped out of the stall she felt bad for Claire, she never knew how hard things were on her.

Allison went to her next class and took her seat in the back she began to bite down on her nail. She soon realized that she had gotten an audience from the brain that sat in the front row so she bit down on it again, this caused him to look forward she smiled at the slight look of fear in his eyes. "Poor guy I bet he thinks I can hurt him." She thought. Then she saw Claire walk in, she had forgotten that they shared a few classes together. She pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing on it.

* * *


	13. PE and Beyond with Claire

Claire went to her next class which was P.E. she never really liked this class but she felt good getting away from Kristy and Cathie, she couldn't believe they thought that she had a crush on Andrew Clark. Not that there was anything wrong with him or anything, but he just wasn't her type. This class she had with Sheri, who came up to her as she was tying the laces on her shoes. "Hopefully they won't bring it up at lunch." She began silently praying to herself.

"Don't you wish that we didn't have to do P.E.?" Sheri asked.

"Sometime." Claire responded.

"I want it to be after lunch already, I have the last couple of classes with Tommy." Claire wanted to start laughing but decided against it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Claire your one of my best friends you can ask me anything."

"Why do you like Tommy?" Sheri got all girly and began to explain.

"I don't know he's really nice and sweet, ok I'll tell you but promise me that you won't go telling Kristy and Cathie."

"I promise." Claire said smiling Sheri always seemed nicer then the other two anyways.

"Well the other day while we were at the mall after we dropped you off I asked if we could stop by the store so I could get some things, you know that way I didn't have to go back for it later and plus it was on the way to my house so I thought I could like get it all done. Well when I got out they had left me, I didn't think that I was taking too long but I guess they thought I did."

"Don't you just hate when they do that?"

"Yea but I would never tell them that."

"Well why not?"

"Claire you can't be serious its Kristy and Cathie you can't tell them anything, they can ruin you." Claire understood what she meant.

"Well go on with your story." They both got up and made their way to the field to start their warm ups.

"Well I had this heavy bag you see I wanted to surprise my parents and make them a cake before they got home it was their anniversary. So I was standing there with these two heavy bags and I just thought well I am gonna have to walk home when Tommy comes up and asks if I need any help. I wanted to say no at first I mean its Tommy wouldn't you have said no." Claire started laughing as best as she could but the teacher made them start running so it was hard. They stuck close to each other and kept a slow pace and then Sheri continued. "Well anyways I couldn't hold the bags for much longer so I gave in. Well he is so funny and he was so nice that I just started liking him.

"Cute, I would have never thought of Tommy being nice I mean he can be a real ass sometimes."

"Yeah I know but he was really sweet I mean he didn't have to help me."

"Cathie always makes him sound like such a loser."

"That's because she used to like him."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah once she tried to get him to go on a date with her and he wanted nothing to do with her. She was so broken that night."

"Why didn't I know that?"

"I don't know I guess because it didn't last very long she only liked him for a few days and then after that well she did the Cathie thing and made him sound less appealing to everyone else. He isn't as bad as she made him out to be."

"Well she made it sound that way."

"How so?" Sheri asked.

"Ok well you have to promise not to get mad."

"Promise."

"Well she has been telling everyone that she thinks Tommy is doing it just to sleep with you." Claire felt bad for her friend, but thought it best that she said something.

"That sounds just like her, I don't understand why she has to be like that."

"I don't know either but she always wants to be right about everything. In class I was talking to Andrew Clark you know just to be nice but she now has it in her head that I have a crush on him and that I was flirting with him."

"I can't believe them, maybe it was just an excuse, you know to make up for you and that guy."

"What guy?"

"You know that guy you were with this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Sheri turned to Claire and finally decided to talk; they had made it back from their run and were on their way to the gym.

"Well I heard that this morning there was an incident with you and well they were thinking that maybe you knew him and we just not telling us."

"I don't know him, but to be honest with you I kind of want to." Claire said biting down on her lip hoping that her friend wouldn't go telling on her.

"Oh my God Claire that is so cute, you would be the first one to go against the rules that they have set."

"Yea but I don't know if I do a thing like that I would be like I don't know tossed out of the group."

"If it makes any difference I'd still be your friend."

"Thanks Sheri but I don't know, I probably won't see that guy again."

"Well if anything happens I will be behind you 100." Claire wanted to believe her friend but decided not to get her hopes up, she knew the effect the others had on them and she knew how it was much easier to go along with everyone else then to go against everyone else.

Both Claire and Sheri walked into the lunchroom together. "Come on Claire please."

"No stop it."   
"Please, please, please." Her friend begged.  
"Well what if he doesn't eat lunch here."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Sheri wanted to see who the guy was that Claire had bumped into.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone else."

"Claire, come on I wont." Claire looked around the cafeteria she didn't know where to start but as they were standing in line Claire decided to discreetly look for him she spotted him at one of the loser tables.

"Ok I found him but you can't judge him right away."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of where he is."

"Just show me already." Claire whispered that he what table he was at and how he was dressed.

"Him, isn't that the stoner table?" Claire sighed.

"I told you not to judge him."  
"I'm sorry who knows maybe he just sits there because there is no where else to sit."

"Maybe he is a loser, or a thief or something."

"Maybe he was the one that pulled the fire alarm." They both started laughing but Sheri decided to continue. "Look you told me not to judge him and that is exactly what you are doing now I am sure he has reasons for being where he is." Claire smiled and decided it best to stop talking about it. They sat down at there usual table. The other two were already there.

"So Claire you are going to thank me." Kristy said smiling at Cathie.

"What would I be thanking you for?"

"Well we decided to do you a favor." Before she could say anything else Tommy walked up to the table.

"Hello girls Kristy, Cathie, Claire, hello Sheri."

"Hi Tommy how was your day today?" Sheri said. He stayed and talked for a bit Claire ate her food and at times glanced over at the table where that guy was. Tommy left a few tables away and Kristy and Cathie began talking amongst themselves.

"You were going to tell me something." Claire reminded them.

"Yeah so we decided to do something because we knew you wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we figured out the Andy's going to be at the party tomorrow so we asked Billy to ask Andy if he wanted to go with you."

"What? I can't believe you!"

"Claire calm down."

"No I told you I was just being nice and I told you that I didn't have a crush on Andrew."

"Claire you're making a scene."

"You couldn't just leave it alone could you? You know what? You two can be some real bitches at times." With that she got up and made her way to one of the restrooms, she made sure it was one that was far enough away in case they came to look for her. She went into it and looked around making sure no one was in there and began to talk to herself she wet her face tried it off and then went to her locker as quickly as she could. She opened it, grabbed her books, closed it, relocked it, and hurried off to her next class before her friends could follow after her.

"One more class and then I don't have to worry about them till next week." With that she went into class and waited for it to start she also concentrated on her breathing so that she wouldn't start crying again. She soon forgot about the incident and thought of what she would do when she got home, and what she would do over the weekend. At last she decided on making a plan to avoid the two once school ended.


	14. End of The Day

Claire wasn't looking forward to the bell she had this feeling that once she got out she was going to see the two girls and she just didn't want to. She watched the clock and waited for the last few seconds to go by before they had to leave. Then it rang she quickly gathered her stuff and when she was about to get up and go someone put something on her desk, it was that strange girl that always wore black. Claire went to look up at her but she was already out the door. She looked down at the empty white sheet of paper wondering what that was about. She turned it over to see a really beautiful picture, it made her smile.

Allison was debating whether she should do it or not, but as Claire was looking up at the clock she decided, the bell rang and as quickly as she could she rushed over put the paper down on Claire's desk and ran out into the hallway. She let out a sigh and continued down the hall. When she saw Claire in class she decided to draw a picture for her in hopes that it would make her feel better. It wasn't anything special just a peacock in mixed in with turkeys, Claire would get the hint, Claire was mixed with the wrong crowd, and she even drew another peacock in the background with a bandana around its leg. Allison made her way to the front of the school praying that her parents hadn't forgotten her. She stood there waiting for sometime.

"Hey." Allison stood still knowing that whoever just said that was talking to someone else. "Waiting for someone?" This time she knew that someone was talking to her. She turned to see blue eyes looking at her. She didn't say anything just looked at him and then looked forward.

As part of Andrew's punishment he was to spend his lunches cleaning the gym. When he went to his last period he was told about what happened during lunch. "I heard she likes you and she got upset because she was embarrassed about it." Andrew thought it was strange Claire didn't seem like she liked him she just seemed nice.

"Well who said that?"

"Cathie and Kristy have been telling everyone." Andrew laughed with that.

"Cathie and Kristy huh I bet that's why she got mad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they have been telling people stuff all day, I bet they were just saying that and she got mad because they're just making stuff up."

"I don't know I mean Claire is pretty cool I would like it if she had a crush on me."

"You would like it if anyone had a crush on you." Andrew mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing so I hear practice is going to start getting more intense."

"Who said that?"

"Coach."

"Man this is going to suck, that means we're going to have to stay later."

"Yeah, well what can we say? We need all the practice we could get."

"Yeah that's true." After that they both stopped talking and paid attention in class they needed to maintain their grades in order to stay on the team. After the bell rang ending class Andrew went to his locker to put all his books away then he saw her. Miss. Reynolds that's what the teacher called her, he followed after he maybe he could introduce himself. He watched as she stood outside of the school. He decided to go up to her.

"Hey," she didn't turn in fact he didn't think she heard him. "Waiting for someone?" She turned and looked at him then turned away. "Ok, I'm Andrew. We have history together." Still nothing, "What's your first name?" She kept looking forward, and he was going to be late for practice. "Well Miss. Reynolds I have to get going to practice. I guess I'll see you around then?" He turned and walked toward the gym, thinking that maybe next time talking to her would go better.

Allison turned to say something but closed her mouth when she saw he had already disappeared back into the school. She decided to wait for a while to see if he would come back. After five minutes she figured he wasn't retuning and that her parents forgot about her. She started walking to her house even though it was a good 45 minuets away.

Brian decided to go work on his project before one of the club meetings started. After that he was just going to go home and study. He saw that the strange girl in the back of the classroom left something on Claire's desk he tried to get a look at it but wasn't able to. He wondered what it was and why she was giving something to Claire. Claire seemed surprised so obviously they didn't know each other. It made him wonder why she would leave anything to Claire. The thought left his mind as he entered the woodshop class and concentrated on his project.


	15. The Beginnings

Claire decided to avoid going to her locker. She figured that she would just take the books with her. The others knew that if Claire wasn't riding home with them, her father would pick her up. She also hadn't told them that she had driven to school. They would have expected her to be in the front so she decided to go out the back way. While she was in the car and noticed no one was coming after her she took out the picture that the girl in class had given to her. The picture showed exactly how she felt like she was just going along with the others. She didn't understand the peacock in the background. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be there.

She then saw the Kristy, Cathie and Sheri coming out into the parking lot she buckled up started the car and decided to drive out the back way knowing that the others would go through the front trying to get as much attention as they could. She never realized how empty the back way was. She was getting close to passing the football field when she saw someone walking on the sidewalk he wore a long gray coat and a bandana around his leg. It was that guy from earlier she considered just driving by which she did but then she found herself pulling over to the side and rolling down the window.

"Hey you need a ride?"

Once the teacher started talking John started doing some ignoring, he was trying to think of songs to play in his head and each time he would start one something would always screw up his train of thought. It was that girl, he tried to forget about her but she would some how find her way back into his mind. It was that damn smile of hers, and that innocent look about her. He wanted her out of his head, yet he couldn't help but smile each time he thought about her. The bell rang and he looked up at the clock like it had just done the most offensive thing to him. He looked down at his desk. "How long have I been thinking about her?" He quickly grabbed his stuff, being a pencil, and quickly walked out of the classroom before anyone of authority tried to keep him in.

He walked toward the back door and pushed some kid into the locker just for getting in his way. He turned to the kid who had a fearful look in his eyes, John just smirked at him patted him on the shoulder and told him to have a good weekend as he walked out passed the parking lot and toward the football field. It was a short cut to going home though he didn't feel like going there. He just didn't know what else to do. "Well at least I don't have to worry about that chick till next Monday, maybe I'll forget about her." He thought as he came to the sidewalk past the football field. John heard a car getting close but didn't even bother to turn the nice BMW car passed him but stopped up ahead, he became cautious and kept walking but at a slower pace. He walked up to see the passenger window rolled down and the red head in the driver's seat.

"Hey you need a ride?" John was laughing in his head he figured he wouldn't see her and here she was.

"Sorry I don't take ride from strangers." She sat back in her seat looking toward the road; John went up to the window. "That is unless they have candy." She smiled at him that smile made him feel good, but he kept a serious face trying to act cool.

"Well sorry I don't have any candy, but I did want to make up for me bumping into you this morning. How's your arm doing?"

"It's seen better days."

"You going to have it looked at?"

"Nah I'm sure it'll get better."

"Look I don't want this to sound like I'm trying to, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I don't want you to think I'm trying to pick you up or anything, but…" John interrupted her before she could finish he rested his arm on the roof of the car and leaned in.

"Princess you have asked me if I needed a ride home that sounds like your picking me up."

"I didn't mean it that way…" He could see that she was getting all frustrated and he let out a small laugh.

"I was just joking with you, now you could continue with what you were saying." She let out a breath and bit down on her lip, he liked it when she did that.

"Well if you would like to have someone look at it my dads a doctor and he could look at it for you." John didn't know what to say half of him wanted to yell and make her go away and the other half wanted to thank her right then and there.

"Look I don't want to be a bother."

"No really I would like it if you would let me take you, I want to do it."

"Why, you don't even know me. I could beat you up and take this car from you for all you know."

"I know you wouldn't." She said smiling.

"And how's that." She looked down at the steering wheel before answering.

"Because I can see it when you smile at me, I just know you wouldn't do something that messed up." She didn't want to look up. John cursed in his head he wanted to hit something he was getting in way over his head with this richie and he wasn't doing anything to stop himself. The next thing they both knew he opened the door sat down closed the door and put his seat belt on she just turned to look at him.

"So where we going?"

"Well dad should be home in a few hours we can go to my house, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure I ain't got nothing better to do." She was about to start driving but she stopped herself and turned to him.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves."

"I'm Bender, John Bender." He said sticking his hand out.

"Is that like a James Bond thing?" She said smiling taking his hand and shaking it, her hand felt soft he was slightly happy that he wore his gloves today. His rough hands may have hurt her delicate nicely manicured hands.

"No, Mr. Bond stole that line from me."

"I'm sure of it," she replied. "I'm Claire."

"Claire?"

"It's a family name."

"No it's a fat person's name."

"I'm not fat."

"But there are two kinds of fat people, you see there's fat people that were born to be fat, and there's fat people that were once thin but became fat, so when you look at 'em you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then." He made this blowing up gesture which made Claire get serious in the face.

"Get the fuck out of my car."

"Hey I was just kidding with you."

"I'm not fat," she muttered to herself, "and don't you dear say a damn word about me being fat again." John couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute when you're mad." She just turned to look at him.

"You always have this type of smartass attitude?"

"Yeah but people learn to deal with it, so your dad's a doctor?" Claire nodded her head she finally calmed down from that "joke" of his.

"It's a family thing he practically owns this hospital."

"Your mom?"

"She doesn't do much besides spend his money. I don't know they get into a lot of fights and they usually put me in the middle of it. Like this morning I asked my dad if he could give me a ride and my mom had to be in the conversation and basically told him he would, so just to get back at her he told me I could drive this car to school and she got all mad. I love driving but I usually have my dad pick me up and drop me off or I have a friend of mine do it because my mom freaks out that something's going to happen to me. I just grabbed the keys and left. I don't know…" She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"Yeah well parents suck." It went quiet for a bit and through the corner of his eye he could see her nibbling on the bottom of her lip, he knew something was bothering her. "You ok?" She made a face as if arguing whether she should say anything or not but she decided to speak anyways.

"Do you really think I'm gonna be fat?" John couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I can see you really pushing maximum density." She slapped his arm as best she could while concentrating on the road and trying not to hurt his already hurt arm.

"I shouldn't have even asked."

"Yeah you shouldn't of but you did." She smiled at that and he smiled back although he was still slightly angry at himself for going along with this in the first place.


	16. Can I walk you home?

Once Brian had gotten all the sides cut out and placed properly he decided that he had done enough for the day and put it away. He said good bye to Mr. R and went to the club meeting of the day. They made plans for their end of the year party. They spent two hours also deciding on where to go on their next field trip, and what they should do on their next project at the next meeting. After Brian was going to go to the front of the school to wait for his father to pick him up only to remember that one of the books he needed for his homework was still safely kept in his locker. He decided to make a trip to get it.

After placing the lock back on he heard yelling and noises he then he saw a group of guys from the wrestling team.

"Andy you going to the party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, depends I guess."

"Well if you do let me know."

Brian just watched as the other guys walked on and Andrew walked toward him. He then noticed that Andy was looking directly at him. His eyes widen and he turned back to his locker and began fumbling with the lock.

"Hey."

"Uh, hi I was just getting something from my locker, I mean I hope I wasn't bothering you. I mean what am I saying, I was just…" Andrew just looked at him wondering what he had done to make him start mumbling like that.

"You know Larry Lester?"

"Yeah I know him. Why?"

"Do you know if there is anyway I could get a hold of him?"

"Um I suppose."

"Well do you think you can let me know I kinda need to talk to him about something."

"Well I um don't know if he would want me giving his number out, um I don't think he left yet if you want me I could take you to go talk to him."

"You know what forget about it I can do it another time. Thanks anyways uh..."

"Brian, Brian Johnson." He spit out.

"Thanks Brian." With that he walked off. Brian nervously laughed and walked off toward the front of the school.

Andrew went to the back of the school he looked out into the empty parking lot before remembering that he didn't drive to school. He let out a grunt of frustration when he went to the back door only to find that it was locked. He had to walk all the way around to the front. He saw that his father was waiting and hurried to the car.

"Where have you been?"

"I forgot that I didn't drive to school I went to the back, they had locked the door so I had to walk around the school to get here." He said about to open the door only to find it was locked.

"Sport I know I said I was going to get you but I'm late on being somewhere how about you walk home and you don't have to do your morning run tomorrow." Andrew's mouth fell but he wasn't about to get into an argument with his dad plus, for it being gray it was still pretty light outside.

"Sure dad I'll see you at home." With that his dad drove off. "Shit." He started walking and as he was coming up to the bus stop he thought he heard someone crying, he strained his eyes to see a figure in black. "Couldn't be," he said under his breath, "you ok." The person jerked and looked at him from the corner of their eye.

"Go away."

"What are you doing here?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't need it." Andrew could tell right away from the way she snapped her head when he spoke it was that girl he spoke to after school, what she was doing here he didn't know. He let out a sigh and tried to relax he didn't want to leave with that being the last words said and he didn't want to leave her there as it was getting to dark.

"Look I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Go away."

"I heard you the first time."

"Well you're still there."

"Yeah and I'm going to be for however long I feel like." She blew and he could see her bangs going up. "Fine forget it." And he passed her and started walking away. Allison watched him her mouth opened and closed a few times when she finally managed to speak.

"Why does it matter to you anyway what do you care." She really didn't want him to go, and she almost smiled when he stopped and she almost started crying when he turned around to look at her, he noticed her.

"It's getting dark and you sounded like you were crying," He shrugged his shoulders and looked down; "I don't know I guess I just want to make sure you're ok.

"I missed the bus, and the next one hasn't even showed up."

"Shouldn't your parents have been here by now to get you?" She didn't say anything just kept looking at him with that emotionless face. He just nodded his head understanding that he was not going to get anything out of her. Then he called her to him with his head. "Come on I'll walk you home then." She fell in a sense she hugged her bag and she looked so small.

"It's ok I can go alone." Then she stood up and put on a brave face but he didn't buy it.

"Yeah well I think I should go with you."

"Why?"

"Well it's getting dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Well I am so if you don't mind I'd like to tag along." She smiled a very small one so that he wouldn't noticed but before she started moving she took in everything about him the way he stood with one hand in his pocket, and how the other was holding on to the backpack strap that was hanging off of one shoulder, and the way he was leaning with that cool look about him she squeaked as she walked up and noticed the slightly puzzled look on his face which brought her great satisfaction. With that they started walking it was silent but that made her feel comfortable. With Andy the silence was new so he thought he needed to say one last thing before he let the silence continue. "I'm Andrew by the way."

"Allison." He smirked and she kept her head toward the ground.


	17. Would you like to stay for dinner?

"So Cherry where we headed?" She made a face when he said cherry, but only because it was like the fifth time he had called her that in the last 30 seconds.

"I told you we are going to my house."

"You're shitting me I thought you were trying to pick me up. I thought you wanted to fool around." Her face turned in to complete disgust.

"Who in their right mind would do anything with a person they just met?"

"I can show you my wallet I have a bunch of pictures of girls that would do anything with a guy they just met."

"Eww, gag me with a spoon. I don't understand people that are like that."

"What do you mean by people that are like that?"

"Well you know."

"No I don't"

"You know people that just mess around to do it, like they aren't in a relationship or anything."

"Why does someone have to be in a relationship?" His eyes where on her watching her expressions to try and get a better clue of what she was thinking, and so far what he got was that whenever he called her anything other then her name she squinted her face to show she didn't like it.

"Well don't you think that it should be one guy on girl?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Well yeah that's how it's supposed to be, don't you think so?"

"No, I think that kind of crap just holds people back." He was shocked she didn't make a face instead he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh." That was all she said and then they went silent, until she began to talk again. "Why would you think that I wanted to do something?"

"I don't know you picked me up I guess."

"I asked if you needed a ride I was being nice."

"How many other guys have you been nice to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I asked how many other guys you give rides to or invite home."

"None you're the first guy I asked to give a ride to, I don't drive. As for guys I invite over I have never done that before."

"Why me?" He asked once again keeping an eye on her face, this time however it looked like she was really thinking.

"I don't know I guess I just want to make sure you're ok. How's you're arm doing anyway?"

"Its fine I guess." He said, pulling up his sleeve to check how the bruise was, he had forgotten all about it even the throbbing pain. He just learned to forget about it, took him years of practice but he finally mastered it. He didn't even notice that the car had stopped the thing he noticed was her hand had brush the dark colored bruise that had formed on his arm.

"You sure you're ok this does not look good." She said as she gently touched his arm. John just sat there with his mouth slightly open the way she was just looking at the wound the care in her eyes. He quickly began to cover his arm back up and she looked up at him. Claire felt like she did something wrong she just wished she knew what it was.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house." She said stepping out of the car. He followed and just stood there with one leg still in the car. She was walking toward the front of the house, she stopped when she realized he wasn't following she turned to see him staring up at the two story house. "Are you coming or not?" She asked with a smile on her face. He looked at her and then looked back up. He looked like a scared puppy to her, she wondered what he would do if she told him how vulnerable he looked. She decided against it and walked up to him grabbing his hand and tugging at him to follow her. He complied and closed the car door, but he kept in mind how she kept hold of his hand till they got to the front of the house. She then let go as she opened the door. "I'M HOME!" She shouted as the stepped in. Right away he noticed how large everything was even the stairs looked like at least three people could walk up it side by side.

"Welcome home darling." John began to look around the sound came out of nowhere. Claire noticed and mouthed she's in the kitchen, and pointed to toward the hall where there was a light through the first door. He just nodded and really began to regret agreeing to go with her. He didn't belong here and it just reminded him of everything he could never have, he looked at her and saw the same conclusion. Yet he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get her off his mind after this. He wanted to leave just open the door and walk out but something wouldn't let him, and he thinks she's part of that something. He heard the voice again but it seemed like it was getting closer.

"I was thinking we order out from your favorite sushi place darling."

"Dad's not all that fond of sushi though mom."

"But you're our little angel and your father would be happy with anything you pick out." She stepped out into the room to see that her daughter was not alone. "Hello, Claire is this one of your friends?" Her mother asked.

"Mom this is John Bender we go to the same school." John could tell that she did not like him, he felt that it was time to put on the old Bender charm.

"Good afternoon," that was all he could say as Claire didn't even bother to tell him her last name, he need to think of something and quickly, "you know had I met you any other place I would have never thought you were a mother you look so young." It worked, he saw her smile and that was all he needed he had, some approval and that was good enough for now. "Thank you flattery." He thought to himself.

"I brought him to see dad he hurt himself and I made it worse by bumping into him in the hall, I thought it would be alright that I invited him over to see him."

"Yes well I suppose. Since he is here we can make room for another at the table, he can take your brothers spot as he is out of the house." With that she looked over John once more before going back into the kitchen.

Claire looked up at John who just glanced down at her with a look on his face. "What?" She asked walking up the stairs he followed after her and waited till they got to the top.

"You never told me your last name, you're lucky that I can come up with stuff to say whenever I want, I almost made an ass of myself."

"Don't worry I am sure it wouldn't have been the first time."

"Very cute," he said as they were now walking down a very long hallway. "Where we going?"

"To my room I have to put all this stuff somewhere." She turned into what seemed like an isolated room with only another door across the hall from it.

"Why Cherry I never thought you would want me in your room."

"You're nauseating you didn't have to follow me up here."

"I bet you wanted me to come up here." He saw her roll her eyes and then continued, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend your virgin ears." She didn't say anything, "I'm right aren't I so Claire is it going to be a white wedding."

"Do you do this to everyone or just me?" He smiled and looked around her room.

"Damn this is your room, Someone's living good, bed, couch, TV, you even have a VCR," he walked in and opened the two doors, "walk in closet, even your own bathroom. Well it seems like you're set very well." John's voice went to being harsh and sarcastic and he just watched her and saw the look on her face she looked like she was ashamed, John could feel himself getting pissed off and it was more towards himself, but he knew he was going to start taking it out on her, he should have never came she didn't even do anything to deserve what he was starting to do. She belonged with her rich friends in the high class society and he deserved what he had which was shit.

"I'm saving up for a fridge, I'm thinking of putting it over there in that corner." She said pointing to the empty spot between the wall and her desk.

"You work?" She nodded.

"With my dad at the hospital sometimes, I usually file since I can't do anything medical." He just looked her thinking of how he was being an ass.

"Your dad lets you work with him?" She nodded.

"It's a family thing you know? I guess he feels like I'm going to go to become a doctor or something I don't know."

"Why don't you?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I just never thought I would be good at it." He knew something was wrong but he felt it wasn't his place to say anything.

"What's that room over there?"

"Where, oh across the hall that's the guest bedroom." He just nodded but kept looking in that direction. "Would you like me to give you a tour?" He just looked at her and nodded. She went and opened the door to the guest bedroom and his eyes grew wide. "This used to be my brothers room but since he left for college we changed it into a guest room there are two others down stairs as well."

"Claire honey your father is home." She heard her mother yell from down stairs.

"Alright I'll be right there." She yelled back John went to the window and saw how nice the back yard looked. It was so much nicer and much greener then the yellow grass that he had to deal with at home, which also had beer cans scattered around for decoration. "I'll be right back I need to talk to my dad and then I'll come get you." As she went to walk past him he grabbed her gently by her wrist which made her stop and look back at him.

"What's your last name?" She looked at him with a confused face.

"What? Why?"

"So I don't look stupid saying 'Hello Sir had I seen you in the store I would have never guessed you were a father.' I don't think that would work on him do you?" Claire started laughing.

"Standish, our last name is Standish." With that she left the room leaving Bender in a big nice warm room.

"I don't know about that boy that she brought over you need to talk to your daughter." She heard her mother say as she was about to enter the kitchen.

"I am sure you're overreacting, I trust Claire and I trust whoever she invites over. Perhaps you should have a little more faith in Claire." She heard her father reply.

"I do trust my daughter I just don't trust him." Claire went back to the stairs went up a few steps and loudly made her way down to let her parents know she was coming, it worked they stopped.

"Hello sweetheart your mother tells me we have a guest."

"Yes dad I actually brought him to see you, he hurt himself and I made it worse this morning I, I ran into him in the hallway. I was wondering if you would look at it for him, I would feel bad if it went uncared for with it being my fault. Her father just looked at her and smiled.

"Of course dear where is he?" He asked looking behind her.

"I was giving him a tour he's up stairs I'll go get him."

"Alright well I'll be in my office." He looked towards his wife who was still against him being there in the first place.

Claire ran up stairs to get Bender she found him in her room just looking over everything.

"My dad can see you now." She told him he just turned to look at her.

"Am I in a doctor's office, because it sure feels that way."

"Sorry I'm just used to saying it I guess." He chuckled and followed her out the door. They went down the stairs across the living room to the office and she opened one of the double glass doors and into a nice looking office, with shelves and books, on his desk he had a model of a brain with all the different areas on it. John noticed a man sitting at the desk doing some paper work but stopped when they entered and stood up. He saw where Claire got her hair because her mother was blonde. "Dad this is John Bender, John this is my father." Mr. Standish walked to the front of the desk and Bender prepared himself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Standish," Bender said taking his hands out of his pocket and putting one hand out for a handshake, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir." He tried his best to act as though he wasn't intimidated. He knew if he wanted he could probably beat up this scrawny looking guy, but that wasn't what made him feel inferior. It was just that Mr. Standish was a very smart person he was a doctor and John just didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Bender." He replied taking John's hand.

"Please call me John."

"Well then John, Claire tells me you hurt yourself. May I take a look at it?" John nodded his head and took off his coat and jacket he then rolled up the sleeve to his shirt and exposed the bruise thanking the heavens that it had not been on the same arm as the burn his father gave him when he accidentally spilled paint in the garage. "I see that a bruise has developed but other then that it doesn't seem like it needs any special attention, have you put ice on it at all?" John shook his head no. "I see well you may want to add some so that the bruise doesn't get any worse, and it should bring down some of the swelling, not as much as if you would have put the ice on earlier but it should be fine. Does it hurt to move at all?"

"A bit." John replied as he tried to move his arm.

"Well it looks close to the elbow so I was just wondering, it doesn't seem like anything is broken or fractured, so I would have to say that you seem well just need to not use it, and I'll tell you what if the elbow is still bothering you by the end of the evening I can wrap it for you. That should help it feel better."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Not a problem if there is anything else I could do for you just let me know." John laughed in his head, "Sure I'll let him know how my ribs still ach from my father kicking me, my back hurt from when I was knocked onto it, and the burn on my arm may have been infected at one time but now all that is left a very ugly looking scar." Instead John just smiled.

"I will." Was all that he had said.

"Claire your mother says sushi for dinner tonight? Does that sound fine with you John?"

"Oh I couldn't impose on your evening together."

"Not at all, you are a guest and I believe my Claire Bear would like you to stay, she never brings over any male friends over." Claire's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "I cannot believe my father just called me that." She thought in her head. She saw John smile and she could just feel the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. She decided she needed to quickly change the subject.

"Well then as John is staying for dinner how about we let him pick what he would like to eat?" John looked at her, he never agreed to this.

"That sounds like a fine idea, well son what would you like for dinner? It is only fair as you are a guest in this house." John was surprised he didn't know this people but they were being so damn nice.

"Uh, I don't know Chinese food?" He asked more then said. He watched as Claire and Mr. Standish exchanged glances but both had that face that they didn't oppose to the idea.

"Chinese it is," Mr. Standish said, "I'll go let your mother know." He said to Claire then he walked out of the office. Claire smiled at John and he just looked at her.

"Here let me take your coat, and I'll get you some ice." He let her take his coat and followed her out of the office. She went to a door that was located under the stairs and opened it, it was a closet, and John was very surprised that it wasn't another room.

"This too," John said handing her his scarf she took it still smiling and wrapped it around the neck of the hanger then she put it in the closet and closed the door.

"If you want we can go to my room and wait there till the food gets here."

"Why not hang out down here?" He asked purely out of curiosity. Claire shook her head.

"You don't want to be down here trust me." With that she walked in to the kitchen to get him some ice. He looked at the stairs and decided to follow after her the house was just too big and to clean for him. Once he got near he could hear arguing.

"Claire honey I thought you wanted sushi." Mrs. Standish said.

"I didn't mind sushi, but Chinese food does sound good right now." Claire said going back to getting the bag of ice for John.

"You see me and Claire both agree that John made an excellent choice for dinner." Mr. Standish said this made Mrs. Standish turn her attention to John because she had to acknowledge him she glared at him with fire in her eyes. Claire at that moment pushed John out of the room.

"Let us know when dinner is here." She yelled as they made their way to safety. John could hear Claire's mother complaining about him, and her father defending him. He heard him when they were going up the stairs.

"He's a nice young man, you're over reacting." They reached the top of the stairs and Claire continued pushing him into the other room he began to fight against her just for the fun of it and he could feel her starting to struggle but she kept moving him forward and into her room. He went in and heard the door close.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"Trust me it'll get worse." Like clock work you could hear yelling and then the sound of something breaking. He saw that she wanted to cry and she pouted her lips a bit.

"Claire Bear is it always like this?" He sarcastically asked. She nodded not trusting herself to talk at that moment. She composed herself and then spoke.

"Don't ever call me that. If you like you could watch T.V." John quickly grabbed the remote off her made bed and began flipping though channels. There was only one T.V at his house which his dad usually occupied. He wanted to take advantage of this moment. Claire went to the restroom and splashed water on her face. When she came out she sat on her bed, John was sitting on the floor with the bag of ice on his arm and leaning against the foot of the bed. Claire's room phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Claire."

"Oh Hi Sheri."

"I was wondering if you were going to talk to the others."

"No I don't want to talk to them."

"Why?"

"Why because they screwed me over." She looked down at John who wasn't paying any attention to anything other then the T.V.

"Well they were only trying to help."

"I am sure that's what they where doing."

"YOU HAVE MTV WOW!" John said looking back at her.

"Who was that?" Sheri asked.

"A friend of mine." Claire said looking away from John. He had a feeling this would be it she was homecoming queen she would never admit that she invited him over, he was trash and she wouldn't be able to keep her reputation if she was seen with him. This made him angry, he figured that he would make things easier for her, he would ignore her first that way she would just assume that he was being an ass.

"Is it the same guy you pointed out earlier?"

"Yes," Claire smiled.

"Is he sweet are you going to kiss him?"

"Stop it I don't know I just met him." John just watched she was probably pretending he was someone else.

"It's ok if you love him."

"Chill." She said.

"What's his name?"

"John Bender." John just watched her and she looked at him still smiling.

"Isn't he the one that's in and out of Vernon's office?" Sheri asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I'll let you go and I won't tell the others."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." With that she hung up the phone and saw John just staring at her.

"What?" He did this little nod and looked at the phone.

"Who was that?"

"My friend Sheri she wanted to know if I was talking to Kristy and Cathie."

"Yea I saw that argument in the cafeteria. What happened?"

"It's stupid."

"Come on tell me." She just looked at him wondering if he was always this calm, she did remember hearing his name and how he was in and out of trouble. She wondered if he acted differently in a group.

"I sit by this guy in History and we were just talking, like you know I was just being nice, and they started doing stupid thing to get me to go out with him."

"Do you want to?"

"No he's just a friend and I told them that but they still went and told his friend to tell him that I want to go out with him."

"What did you do?"

"I called them bitches and left."

"Nice."

"Yeah well they were starting to piss me off anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Well on Thursday they made me ditch class to go shopping and I had one of them call the school for me and they just wouldn't leave me alone on that. But I am sure I would have gotten caught if I didn't have them call, because Vernon asked how I was doing Friday I bet had that happened I would have had to go into his office and I probably would have gotten Saturday detention."

"I probably would've gotten detention if Vernon caught me."

"What did you do?"

"I got everyone to spend a good 30 minuets outside during the last class of the day." Claire's eyes widened.

"You're the one that pulled the fire alarm?" John smirked.

"Yup we both lucked out Cherry, being bad feels pretty good huh?" Claire just looked at him not knowing what else to say.

"John how's your home life?" She asked after a short time.

"Why do you ask?"

"I guess I want to know if all parents are screwed up in some way."

"Sweets you don't want to know about my home life." She began to ignore all the pet names that he was giving her.

"Why's that?"

"Trust me you don't need to get involved in that kind of stuff." He said finding her purse lying by the T.V he grabbed it and started looking though it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well obviously we can rule out reading."

"Well let me see your wallet." He reached into his pocket and tossed the wallet back she looked at his id and then through all the pictures. "You weren't kidding you do have a lot of pictures. I haven't seen any of theses people at school. Are they all your girlfriends?" She looked at him to see that he was using her eyebrow brush as a tooth brush. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Some of them are some of them I just consider."

"Consider what?"

"If I want to hang out with them or not." Claire didn't say anything just put the wallet down.

"And most of them I don't know." Claire was confused and he smiled at that. "I found that wallet it was filled with a bunch of pictures and twenty bucks. Claire began laughing at how funny that sounded. She felt good having him around. He felt good being around but they wouldn't let the other know that, at least not now.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Standish yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go eat." Claire said and John stood up and followed closely behind.


	18. Would you like to hang out with me?

Allison would glance up at Andrew but not for too long she didn't want him to catch her doing it. It was quiet and though she enjoyed it she wanted to break the silence, but didn't know how. She would open her mouth but would close it again this happened continuously throughout the time that they had been walking by each other.

"So why didn't your parents get you?" Andrew broke the silence first, and she was taken back by his question.

"They're out of town." She replied, she knew it was a lie but that's what came out and she didn't know how to fix it any other way.

"Yeah where'd they go to?" She opened her mouth, convincing herself to tell the truth and just say she was joking.

"They left out of the country actually, to Spain. Mother always loved it there." She lifted her head up to look more confident, but really she didn't know how to fix what she was doing.

"They went to Spain and left you here?" Allison just shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter I may not even be here when they get back."

"Where would you go?"

"I could go anywhere I want, I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains, I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan, they do it all the time why shouldn't I?" Andrew just looked at her he didn't believe anything she was saying, but if she was lying then she had to have some sort of reason for it.

"Why would you run away?"

"My home life is unsatisfying."

"So you would run away? I don't think your parents would leave you alone like that."

"What about your parents why didn't they pick you up?" He knew the reason his dad was going to go to the bar with some friends and reminisce on what happened in the past, and how great they used to be.

"Well my dad has always wanted me to be the best and he pushes me to be a winner, I'm not a winner because I wanna be one I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. He thought it would be best if I walked home to give me more exercise, to get ready for a meet that's coming up. He doesn't want me to blow my ride." He said not really looking at her.

"Yeah? That's very interesting, now why don't you tell me why you're really walking home."

"Forget it." They kept walking Andrew in many ways felt defeated and the strange thing was he never felt that way, even after he lost a match he never felt as defeated as he did in that moment. "Hey this morning I saw you looking at Claire and that one guy you know them?" Allison remembered that morning and it made her lower her head, how embarrassed she felt. She shook her head no.

"I know of them but I don't know them, not really."

"Can I ask a question and get an honest answer?" She didn't say anything but he continued anyway. "You just looked like you were so interested in them, why?" She shrugged her shoulders and had a small smile on her face that couldn't be seen due to the fact that her hair covered her face.

"Don't you think it was cute?" Andrew was about to name all the reasons why he wouldn't use the word cute, and all the reasons why he didn't like the sight of Claire with a scumbag, however Allison continued catching that he was going to say something against it. "I mean it was different, you would never picture a princess with a criminal would you? Yet when you see something like that it makes you wish that things would be that way, maybe things would be better. No one ever wants to cross the line and try something different but if they can do it then I think things would get better. It would just show the world that we are all people and all the same, instead of being separated into groups. Wouldn't you agree?" Andrew thought about it but he couldn't see what she meant.

"No I don't."

"Yeah well that's because you do what everyone tells you to do." He looked at her as though she was crazy. "Don't you ever get tired of being told what to do, or how to act?" He just looked at her. "I would if I had friends, I don't think I would do what ever they wanted me to do." Once again they fell into silence. Andrew just kept thinking about what his friends would do or say had he been in Claire's situation, but he knew what they would do. They would beat up that one guy and if she still wouldn't stop talking to him they would just say she was digging herself into a hole and they would ignore her, she would be an outcast. He couldn't think of why she would do something like that though.

"Which way is your house?" Andrew asked Allison looked up at the street signs, she didn't even notice how close she was, it didn't seem like they spent that much time walking at all.

"I'm down that street." She said pointing to the sign a couple of streets away. Well then I will walk with you as I am a few streets down from that and a few blocks that way.

"Alright but we can split at the street." She said hoping that he would agree.

"Ok." They kept walking once again in silence she didn't know what she was going to do or say when they were about to go their separate ways, she really didn't want him to go. They were getting closer to her street and she wanted to slow her walking so that she could have a bit more time with him. Andrew didn't want to make it look like he was expecting anything from her, because he wasn't. He did however want to see her again and he just didn't know how to go about doing that. They came to her street and he looked down at her she shifted from one side to the other before settling with her first position.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." She said and she began to turn away.

"Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" Allison remembered that she was planning on going to detention.

"Yes, I mean not if I find something better to do." She said looking at him.

"Would it be ok," he stopped to think of how to put what he wanted to say, "If I wanted to hang out with you." Allison's mouth dropped but not too much she stopped herself.

"Sure I guess." She said he smiled and she smiled a little as well.

"Well if you want I could give you my number, or you can give me yours that way we can figure something out." She just nodded her head and he pulled out a pen and without words held the pen out to her to see if she would take it, she smiled and wrote her number on his arm and then gave the pen back. He smiled and she decided that she needed to leave before she did something strange that would make him go away. She just turned and walked down the street and he watched as she walked away. As he started to walk away she turned back to catch a glimpse of him before he disappeared. She smiled and hugged herself and quickly walked home to wait for him to call.

Andrew waited till he got passed her street before he broke out into a sprint and smiled he decided that he would call her after he did all his chores and if he got there fast enough then he could call her sooner. He didn't want to seem like he was over excited about it so he decided to call after dinner. Then he stopped what the hell was he planning on doing? He decided that he would also plan something for them to do, if she agreed and then he would call her. Once again he started running trying to get to his house.


	19. No Life

Brian got into the car that his mother was waiting for him in, she didn't know about his grade which made him happy, had she known she would probably be lecturing him but no not now she was content and going on about how proud she was of her boy.

He just stared out the window thinking of how he was going to finish his project and hoping that Bender would be able to continue helping him, he didn't like working with some of the equipment so hopefully he could ask someone to help him with those parts. It felt strange having to ask people to help him. He never needed help not even from people like Bender. Not that there was anything wrong with Bender or anything but he knew that people like him weren't all that intellectual about school subjects like science or math. Then his attention quickly turned to that strange girl in his class. He wondered why she only wore black and why her hair covered her face the way it did, or why someone in a letterman's jacket would be walking with her.

He squinted his eyes and pressed his head as closely as he could to the window without actually touching it. He knew his mother would have a fit and start ranting on and on about germs being all over the window and that he would break out and so forth. He noticed that the guy in the jacket was the same jock who was looking for Larry. He nearly shouted "That's they guy and he's with that strange girl in my class!" but he restrained himself knowing that his mother would not only lecture him about how he shouldn't burst out saying such nonsense, but she also would have no clue as to what he was talking about. He watched as they stopped at the corner and seemed to be talking however he wasn't able to see what happened next as they made a left a block early.

Brian sat back down with a disappointed look on his face and waited till they arrived at his house. The only thing that he was able to conclude was that they all must have lived within a few blocks of each other and if he calculated correctly then his estimate was that they all must live between an area of at least one to three miles from each other. He figured he would probably have to do more research to prove his theory correct.

It wasn't till he was doing his last 30 minuets worth of studying that he realized that the strange girl was walking with a jock. He spent a good 10 minuets of his time trying to wrap his mind around the idea that the two were even standing on the same side of the street. He sat there and soon spaced out, he couldn't come up with any sort of explanation as to why they would be talking, and nothing seemed to add up.

He turned and looked at the clock then back to his now closed book, he wondered when he had done that. He decided to put it away and get ready for bed. As he laid down on his bed he stared at the ceiling. After what seemed like hours he came to a very important conclusion, in all his 17 years of being a very smart and intellectual human entity he realized something that had never once crossed his mind before. "I have no life." With that he let out a sigh turned onto his side and forced himself into a deep sleep.


	20. Dinner Time!

John watched open mouthed at how proper these people were. The room was quiet with the occasional clanking of a fork on a plate. "What the hell am I doing here?" He thought to himself, he shifted in his seat and began eating.

He wasn't as graceful as everyone else yet he wasn't disgusting either. Claire sat opposite him and she just watched. "It could have been worse." She thought as she took a few more bites of her food.

"John how is it that you know my daughter? I don't remember hearing anything about you." Mrs. Standish said with a fake smile on her face. Claire nearly chocked on the Cola that she was drinking. She was able to compose herself quickly and she looked at John through watery eyes, as the Cola went down the wrong way, he remained calm and was trying to finish the food that he was just chewing on. Once he did and cleared his throat.

"We have study hall together every Monday and Wednesday." Then he continued eating. Claire sat in her seat with her mouth open luckily she wasn't eating. She did have him in her class how had she never noticed him before. He was the one that was usually snoring in the back of the classroom. Claire couldn't believe that that was him, she looked down ate her plate and felt her face began to heat up. He had known that they had a class and never mentioned it she felt embarrassed and for some reason guilty.

John surprised himself he knew he had seen redhead before but he could never remember from where, it was when they where in her room that it came to him she was usually in the other side of the classroom as separated from everyone as she possibly could be. He was usually late sat in the back and the first to leave. In all reality he only really noticed her once when she was starring out the window when he came in about ten minuets late. "What a small world." He thought as he continued eating.

"Well we are always glad to have you John. You're always welcomed." Said Mr. Standish, John just turned and smiled at him. Mrs. Standish still didn't like the fact that John was there he was not country club material and no one would accept a person of such status even be seen near anyone of them. She could just see her daughter pregnant living in a trailer park with a lazy drunk husband with no job. She nearly passed out from the thought; instead she tried to calm herself by drinking more wine, much more wine.

"Well then," Mrs. Standish said after she finished drinking her third glass and began pouring herself some more, "What college do you plan on attending John? Where do you see yourself in five years?" Claire just looked at him she could see that he didn't like the situation he had gotten himself into and Claire even began to wonder why she allowed herself to bring him, he didn't deserve this. Her mother had no right to do any of this she didn't even know him, in fact they all didn't know him. Once again this foreign feeling of guilt began to creep into her head, and she found herself biting her lip and poking at the food on the plate.

"Well I'm keeping my options open I don't want to make any hasty decisions." John replied. "However I was thinking about getting into construction, or engineering." John lied he pictured himself working on cars for the rest of his life, or fixing up houses, perhaps even being a plumber. He wanted to get up and thank Princess for making him feel like shit and he hated himself for losing his head and allowing himself to think that he could even become friends with a person of such higher status.

"I think John would make an excellent lawyer." John lifted his head up and looked right at Claire she had adjusted herself, she sitting up straight with her head held high and looking toward her parents. Her mother had a shocked look on her face and her eyes even showed anger from Claire's defending words. "He always has something to answer back with, don't you agree daddy. I mean John is very witty and he can come up with arguments easily." Claire took in a breath and held it.

"Yes dear I think you're right he seems like a very smart young man." Mr. Standish replied, Claire looked at John who was just staring at her and she squinted her eyes as though saying that she wasn't really trying to help him. Mrs. Standish on the other had seemed to be on her fifth glass of wine and on her way to her sixth. They were able to keep up a few conversations without them going flat. Everything seemed to be going fine until Mr. Standish brought up a subject that John was not prepared for. "John, what do your parents do?" John nearly swallowed the fork with the food but was able to control himself and stop himself from choking. He then took a sip of his soda and tried to remain calm. No one seemed to notice Mr. Standish was still smiling and Mrs. Standish was looking as though she was ready to pass out, she seemed like a boring drunk. He was able to put on a convincing smile. Claire was the only one that looked concerned.

"My mom doesn't work and my dad's a cop."

"An officer, now that right there is a very respectable man." Mr. Standish said with a smile. John clenched his fist and even his jaw tightened but he did his best to keep control over the emotions that were stirring up inside of him.

"Yeah well he is on absence for the time being, since he and his partner had been involved in a shoot out. My father's partner didn't make it, and my father took some really bad injuries."

"Is he alright?" Claire asked. John just shrugged his shoulders.

"He hasn't really been the same since the day he was released from the hospital."

"Well he seemed to have suffered from a lot more then just a few bodily injuries, he probably suffered emotionally and mentally as well. I have had a few officers come in and while they are there they usually rethink the way the world is and how people are, it can be really devastating."

John just scoffed he knew what his father suffered, his father made his entire family suffer with him. That was three years ago John was just entering high school, and when that happened everything started going down hill. His father always put him down in anyway that he could saying that he was just trash and everyone else was trash too. He didn't know how to make things better; it seemed like no matter what he had done all the grades he tried to maintain it just wouldn't have been enough.

Claire didn't know what to say she wanted to say something that would make things better but she knew that nothing would do. She could say, "I think no one should have to go through that," but she knew it sounded cliché and that he would probably tell her to fuck off and to keep to herself. She didn't feel sorry for him, instead she just wanted to make things better, she just didn't know how. She looked up from her plate and saw that he was looking at her. He was really looking, his eyes just stared at her waiting for something but it was different she knew there was something wrong yet he kept such a strong appearance, Claire wanted to cry. She did the only thing she could think of and smiled at him. He just watched her and smiled back. She just wished she could make him feel better.

He didn't know what it was that he wanted. John figured that someone would start pitying him or start feeling sorry for him, that's what he was waiting for when he looked at Claire she just had that sad look on her face. He was expecting it something from her, anything, she always had something to say. When she looked at him she smiled, not a fake one, but a genuine smile, he wasn't expecting it he figured she would try to say something, as if she could relate, as if she could understand anything other than her rich spoiled life, but for some reason when she smiled it made him feel better, it made his heart ache with the thought that for once someone wasn't pitying him, that for once someone wasn't feeling sorry for him. Her smile made him smile; he couldn't remember that last time anyone made him feel like that.

A sudden silence took over the room as everyone finished eating; Mrs. Standish looked like she was at peace as she hiccupped and excused herself with a big smile on her lips. Claire started shifting in her seat as her mother obviously had far more to drink then she should have.

"So…" John said. Everyone looked at him except for Mrs. Standish who was once again trying to cover a hiccup. "So… Wanna hear a joke?" Claire and her father just gave John that, sure why not look, and Claire even nodded her head slightly. "So this naked blonde walks into a bar," John said while chuckling, "with a poodle under one arm," once again he let the laughter take over and tried his hardest to go on with the joke smoothly, "and a two-foot salami under the other." he let out a small chuckle, "The bartender says, "I guess you won't be needing a drink." Naked lady says..." Claire put her fork down her fork right as he was about to finish and looked at her father.

"I'm finished. What's for dessert?" John didn't really notice he had gotten himself into a laughing fit. Mr. Standish just looked back and forth between Claire and John, and all Mrs. Standish could do was hiccup.


	21. Waiting

Alison raced home ran past her parents who were sitting in the kitchen, she ran up to her room threw her stuff on the bed and then ran back to the kitchen, pulled a chair from the table and sat herself next to the counter which was right by the phone. Her parents just looked at each other and each one sort of shrugged their shoulders. They went back to talking about the business that they owned, the business that happened to be their favorite child their real-estate agency.

Even though you couldn't tell, Allison was still angry that her parents forgot about her. However she was silently thanking them for it today. She thought back about how she almost walked home by herself but instead stopped herself. Instead she sat at the bus stop. She was glad that he couldn't tell that she was crying, and she was glad that he noticed her. She really hopped that he would call. It still bugged her that her parents didn't even apologize for forgetting about her.

Her parents didn't really notice her till she pulled the chair and sat staring at the phone. Allison sat there, and for once she ignored her parents. A few times they would stop what they were doing to look at their daughter. They knew she was never like the other girls, not since she was in elementary. It was when she entered middle school that she stopped having friends, when she stopped wearing her jeans and bright colored clothes. She told them that the other girls didn't like her and that they made fun of her because she liked drawing.

Allison sat still, so still in fact that she at times didn't look like she was breathing. Her mother couldn't concentrate she was too busy glancing at Allison and wondering why she was so different, it worried her that she was much more different than the other days.

It must have been when Allison stopped smiling as much that even her parents stopped paying attention, they figured that if they acted like nothing was wrong, or notice that she hadn't changed too much that she would go back to normal. They didn't notice that they ended up forgetting about her in general.

After about an hour and a half Allison moved ever so slowly, so slow that you couldn't tell at first. She slowly lifted herself off the chair never taking her eyes off the phone; she was almost cat-like how swiftly she was up and moving without showing it. Allison went to the refrigerator and pulled out the jelly, pickles, and ketchup. Then she went to the cupboard and grabbed the peanut butter and the bread then set everything on the counter next to the phone she once again kept an eye on it as though she was trying not to frighten it off. She then went to one of the drawers and pulled out a butter knife. She slowly walked back to the counter and grabbed a napkin that was close by.

She then pulled out two pieces of bread and set them side by side on the napkin. Then she stopped and looked at the phone, nothing. She then put the peanut butter and the jelly on one of the bread pieces. Once again once she was done, she looked at the phone, nothing. She then put ketchup on the other and with the butter knife she cut up a pickle and put all the pieces on top of the ketchup. Her parents who had been discussing several house opportunities watched as she forced the butter knife to cut up the pickle.

Allison then put the two pieces of bread together and then cleaned up everything till the counter was only left with her peanut butter jelly, ketchup, and pickle sandwich, on top of the napkin. Right as she was about to pick up the sandwich she stopped herself and ran out of the kitchen.

Her parents just looked after her and once they heard a door close they started talking about her. They asked the other why she was so different and what side of the family she got it from, they started blaming each other for their daughter's strange behavior.

After five minutes Allison emerged from the bathroom, she figured she better force herself to go that way if he does call she wouldn't have to put him on hold or anything. When he called not if, Allison kept trying to remind herself when he called she would be ready for him, when he called not if.

She entered the kitchen and her parents looked as though they were having a very deep and meaningful conversation, she didn't bother to listen in she was waiting for a call and she was about to eat her sandwich. Right as she was about to take a big bite the phone rang she quickly reached for it and was able to answer on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Um hi is Sandra there?" Allison's heart fell.

"No, you have the wrong number."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright." With that she hung the phone back up she didn't even notice that her parents had stopped talking. She felt stupid, for believing that anyone would have called her. She was more angry at the fact that she was letting it get to her the way it was, nothing would change she would just go back to being herself. She relaxed after that and grabbed her sandwich and took a big bite. As she began chewing she figured that the bite was too big and went to the fridge to grab a soda. She opened it and was still trying to chew the piece of sandwich that she had in her mouth. The phone rang.

Allison looked around and figured she wasn't going to waste the food that she had been longing for all afternoon, the phone rang again, she tried chewing faster but on the fourth ring she picked it up, and did the only thing she could think of she squeaked.

"Hello? Is Allison there?"

"Hold on." She said muffled that she wasn't sure if he understood. She then took a drink of her soda to help the food go down faster. Once she was free of the food, she put the phone back to her ear. "I'm here."

"Hi." Andrew replied.

"Hi." Allison said back, a bit more seriously then she would have liked. Her parents just looked at her then back at each other.


	22. Kinda, but different

Andrew hurried home and then as he approached his home he stopped running and slowly walked into the house. He was glad that he was so fit that he wasn't even out of breath, even after a run like that. That was still one of the things he liked about being a wrestler. His mother walked into the living room from the kitchen, she looked around.

"Where's your father?" Andrew looked down at the ground.

"He made me run home, told me that I didn't have to run tomorrow." His mother looked frustrated.

"Did he say where he was going?" Andrew shook his head indicating that his dad didn't tell him anything.

"All he said was that he was late being somewhere." His mother let out a sigh and started ranting.

"I can't believe him I don't know why he does that, he needs to get out of the past really." With that she went back into the kitchen. Andrew went to his room and put everything down. He looked around and didn't see much of anything to do. His room was usually clean, mostly because he never really had time to be in it besides sleep. He decided to just go down and help his mom out by washing dishes; he owed it to her for putting up with him and his dad.

After that they spent dinner in each others company though it was silent. He didn't like his mother being mad at him. "I met a girl today." Andrew said calmly. He was an only child, and he knew his mother had always wanted a daughter to dress up and talk to so he figured she would enjoy hearing what he had to say.

"Really," she replied, he could tell that she took interest in the topic right away. "How did you meet her?"

"This morning I saw her in the hall way, and then after school after school I tried talking to her but she never said anything. After practice I saw her sitting at the bus stop and I asked if she was ok. She was really reluctant in talking to me, I mean, she just kept telling me to go away and leave her alone, but I wasn't going to let her be there by herself. She sounded like she was crying so I told her that I would walk her home."

"And were you able to?" His mother asked, he could tell that even though he hadn't put much detail into his story his mother was still very interested. He smiled.

"Yeah she let me I even had to introduce myself twice before she even told me her first name."

"I'm sure she is a lovely girl."

"She's different, I don't know I guess I just find that interesting. I got her number."

"Well give her a call invite her to dinner I think it would be nice." She said as she stood up and began cleaning off the table.

"Yeah me too," Andrew said under his breath he knew she didn't hear and he went back to eating. Once he had finished he helped his mother clean up, he didn't want to call to soon, but after calculating the time it was when he dropped her off, washed dishes, ate, helped his mom clean he realized it was getting close to eight o'clock he decided that he would call her. The phone rang and no one answered he decided to let it ring a few more times, he was about to hang up the phone thinking that she either gave him the wrong number or no one was home when he suddenly heard a squeak on the other end. He had a puzzled look on his face before saying anything.

"Hello?" He tried not to keep to long a pause in hopes that he would get a straight answer of whether Allison was there or not. "Is Allison there?"

"Hold on." He heard all muffled he tried to hold back a laugh, he figured that was her on the other end and that he had interrupted her eating. "I'm here." She said a bit too quickly although he would never let her know that. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi." 'Great' he thought, 'very smooth.'

"Hi." She sounded serious he figured she may have been upset that he took so long.

"Um, what have you been up to?" He asked trying to start a conversation, they didn't really have much to talk about on the walk home, but he knew that it was comfortable just walking in silence, however he was nervous and the silence over the phone was not as comfortable, as being in person; that is not comfortable, at least not yet anyways.

"Nothing I just got home. It's not like I was waiting for you to call or anything like that." She lied, in fact she felt bad for once, she didn't want him to hang up on her but she didn't want him to become friends with her either. She began to doubt everything, she wanted a friend but now that she may have one, she figured he would neglect her as well.

Andrew on the other hand slightly laughed in his head about what she said, he could see through the lie that she had just said. "You just got home?"

"Yeah I did."

"Where were you?"

"Walking home from where you left me."

"But I left you over two hours ago."

"I walked really slow." He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're something else you know that?" On the other end Allison opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing." He couldn't see it but she was smiling. "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow if maybe you would want to do something." He said unconsciously scratching the back of his head.

"Like what?"

"I don't know whatever you want to do." There was silence on the other end Andrew patiently waited for an answer. He started to worry when five minuets passed.

"Look I can understand if you don't want to it's alright, really." He said hoping that he didn't freak her out.

"It's not that. It's just…" Once again her voice drifted, this time Andrew decided to help her by speaking calmly and softly.

"It's just what Allison?"

"I don't know what to do, in situations like this." In some ways he was relieved that she had no clue what she was supposed to do, in others he was afraid that she didn't know what to do.

"Well, it's really just to hang out, and get to know each other."

"Like a date?"

"Well kinda, but you know different."

"Um. Ok but, um, I don't know where to go."

"How about somewhere big, or where you would feel safe going, like the mall maybe? Or even like a park or something." He once again waited patiently for an answer, he never felt so nervous about something like this, he cold feel his palms sweating it was like a really important job interview, one that decided whether or not you would live the really good life. Normally asking a girl out wasn't that hard but this was Allison and she was really different.

"How about we just go for a walk?" Allison was biting her lip she was no good at these kinds of things and she really didn't want to go somewhere big like the mall, people would notice her because she would be with a jock. Her mind began to race, what if someone that he knew saw them? He would probably pick on her or say something mean so that they wouldn't think he was really hanging out with her. What if he was just doing this as a joke? What if he invited her to prom so his friends could throw pigs blood all over her? Ok she was over thinking this entire situation and she knew it. Yet if he did do anything like that it wouldn't matter, no one cared about her anyway, so if that happened then she would be fine and go on with her life nothing would really change. She didn't have any friends to lose. At least that's what she rationalized in her head.

"Ok when and where?"

"Um, how about tomorrow I guess, where you dropped me off at, and whenever you're free." Her voice was soft, Andrew liked it.

"How about I meet you at around 2 tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

"Bye." She almost said it as a question but was glad it came out the way it did.

"Bye." With that he hung up the phone. He let out a sigh, she seemed so nervous, and for some reason he really wanted to be her friend, there was just something about her that caught his attention. His mother walked into the hallway.

"Well how did it go?" She said with a smile.

"How did what go?" He innocently asked, all she did was smile at him before retuning into the kitchen. He smiled as he watched her leave, then he followed her.

"Mom, can you give me some pointers on what to talk about with a really quiet girl?" He disappeared into the kitchen after her.

"Well perhaps you could invite her over to dinner."

"I don't think you'd be ready for that."

"And why not?"

"She's different mom."

"Different you say well I don't understand what you mean, if you like her I see no reason as to why I wouldn't."

"Fine I'll ask her, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you. Now can you please give me tips on how to start conversations with a strange quiet girl?"

"Define strange." Andrew sighed his mother was not going to make this easy and he knew she enjoyed every moment of this.


	23. Don't You Forget About Me

Claire followed her father into his office. He had said that he wanted to talk to her and she had told John that he could go upstairs and continue to watch MTV if he wanted. Her mother had finally gone into her bedroom after she realized the room was spinning. Claire stood and waited as her father sat down in his chair besides the desk.

"I like him Claire, I really do he's not like the other boys you bring around. He's is honest and that is rare to see in people. However it will be hard for your mother to accept him, perhaps you can take him to the mall buy him a few good shirts and some nice slacks we can keep them in the guest bedroom that way your mother doesn't complain so much about him. I know that it seems like your mother and I don't get along very much but I do love her and I want her to be happy." Claire looked at him and nodded.

"Um, daddy, how am I supposed to buy him stuff?" Mr. Standish smiled at his daughter.

"I know you don't use that credit card I gave you for emergencies, so just pretend we didn't have this discussion and use it all you like, but don't over do it; money doesn't grow on trees, even if I do make that much." She smiled at her dad, walked around the desk, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned to walk out right as she was about to grab the door knob she stopped and turned.

"What if he doesn't want too dress up for mom?"

"Honey I am sure he will, you will be surprised at what men do for certain people." Claire pulled her eyebrows together not understanding what her father meant, she decided to leave it be and she turned and left the room closing the door behind her. She saw John putting on his jacket.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah I don't want to impose anymore then I already have." Claire looked down for some reason she didn't want him to go.

"You need a ride?" He shook his head.

"No it's alright I enjoy walking." Claire shifted.

"I would prefer to give you a ride."

"It's alright really don't worry about it." John could tell that she wasn't satisfied with his answer but he didn't feel the need for her to drive him around. "Really my friend lives a few blocks away from here I'm just going to go and crash at his house tonight."

"Won't your parents worry?" John laughed.

"They don't give a damn; in fact I bet they will be happy, probably think I left for good." Claire looked at him eyes wide and shocked. John cursed himself for saying that so freely, "Fuck what does this girl have on me?" he questioned, he laughed trying to play it off. "Hey it's alright, don't go freaking out on me now." Her face calmed but she still looked tense.

"I would just feel better if I gave you a ride." With that she reached for her jacket and went to grab the keys that she had placed down on the small desk earlier as a reaction John leaned forward and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him to see a smirk on his lips.

"Like I said don't worry about it besides I need to walk off all this food in me." She noticed his hand still on hers and smiled at him. They stayed there like that for a while in the comfort of each others silence. Then Claire spoke though she didn't want to.

"It's getting late and I don't want anything to happen to you so at least let me walk you out." He smiled and nodded his head. He shook his arms a bit trying to regain his "cool" composure. Claire just walked to the door and opened it he walked out and she followed, then he turned around to face her they stood a foot apart.

"Well Cherry here is where we part it seems." She smiled despite the fact that he called her Cherry.

"Yeah it is." He was about to turn around when she continued to talk. "Hey, you're always welcome over whenever you like, I mean if you ever need anything you can come here." He knew what she meant the thing about his parents still seemed to bug her. He just nodded his head. "And," she sighed and closed her eyes, "you probably wont like this but dad said that you need to have a few slacks and a couple good shirts, just for my mom and that he would pay and you could leave them here and only wear them when you come over." She held her breath as she cautiously opened her eyes. John was looking at her like she was crazy.

"You're joking right?" He asked with scoff, all Claire could do was shake her head no and bite down on her lip. This time it was his turn to let out a heavy breath. He sucked on his teeth before speaking. "Well I guess if you're daddy says so, fine." He said reluctantly once again mentally abusing himself for doing everything he specifically told himself NOT to do.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday maybe we can meet up at the mall, and grab a few things, you know for next time whenever that will be." John just looked at her with a serious face.

"The mall? With me? You willing to do that Princess?" Claire thought about it she had a strong feeling her "friends" would be there but she was still mad at them maybe this could be a way to piss them off. So Claire nodded her head.

"Yea that's fine with me, unless you know, you're afraid it will ruin your reputation." She smiled challenging him.

"Alright I can't promise I will make it though." She just looked at him with the smile still on her face thinking it was a joke. "Seriously things always tend to screw up with me so," he clicked his tongue, "if I don't make it don't be mad me ok that will really get on my nerves." Claire just rolled her eyes.

"So when and where would you want to meet, that is if you do happen to show up." She said trying her hardest to keep the disappointed tone out of her voice.

"Let's say the water fountain at the center of the mall at, psh I don't know noon if anything I may end up an hour late." She just smiled it must have been the humor in his voice she nodded in agreement.

"Alright I will see you then, maybe." He nodded and started walking off. Then he turned to face her and began walking backwards.

"Oh by the way I don't like waiting for people so if you're not there and I have to wait for five minutes I'm gonna leave." She just shook her head. He turned and started walking on and Claire couldn't help herself.

"Hey John," he turned around again, "don't you forget about me." He couldn't help but smile. In his mind he wanted to say "How could I?" But once again he didn't listen to himself.

"No Claire. Don't you forget about me." With that he turned and walked on into the cold night. Claire's face went serious and as she watched him walk on she couldn't help but smile, this was the first time he said her name with no insults.

A/N:

Ok so this isn't the best chapter but hey the next one with these two is really good . but you know what flips my burgers when people say and I quote "Don't read this it sucks." Or "Yeah I know it was stupid" It's like why would they post it in the first place if it sucks so bad that even fish wont swim in it I mean Seriously come on now at least have some faith in yourself or else no one else will. I mean if someone puts that I don't even bother to read it. But that's just my outlook on it that's why I said this isnt the best work but it's not all that bad either. That is all thank you for you time . Have a nice day!


	24. Just a Joke

Allison got up that morning, in all honesty she didn't want to go it was all a joke and she knew it. Who in their right mind would want to hang out with her? She figured he wouldn't show up, "I mean why would he?" She kept repeating to herself over and over. She dressed in her normal attire which consisted of a long black skirt, a black sweater with a white shirt underneath, surprisingly, blue socks, and her old black boots. He wouldn't show though, that's what she was convinced herself would happen, however that wouldn't stop her from getting ready to go and see if he would prove her wrong.

She looked at the clock and checked on the time, it was 1:58 P.M and she was nervous. As she reached for her coat she noticed her shaking hand and quickly shook it, took in a deep breath and opened the door. As she stepped out she put the coat on and held it close to her. "He won't show. He's not going to I don't even know why I am bothering with leaving my house." She continued the conversation in her head however not once did she attempt to walk back to her house. She kept her steps short and extremely slow, her head stayed down as she noticed how scuffed up her shoes were.

What should have been a 3 minute walk turned into a good 10 minuets. She was nervous and hated the feeling, but most of all she was scared to look up she didn't know what to expect. However she was coming up to the end of her street where he had dropped her off last time. She closed her eyes as tight as she could took in a deep breath and slowly looked up she saw the back of sneakers, then the bottom of some jeans she then quickly looked up to see a blue sweater looking out onto the street with his hands in his front pocket she couldn't help but smile. She made a squeak which caused him to turn and look at her. He smiled at her and she now had her head back and she was acting as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi." He said. Allison looked around and let out a heavy breath. She swallowed trying to moisten her dry throat and kept reminding herself to breathe, she looked around not at anything in particular but she couldn't keep her eyes on him for too long.

"Hey." She quickly said trying not to be to fidgety. He smiled and continued.

"How about we go to the park?" Allison just nodded.

"Sure, whatever." She said and they stated walking off. Allison couldn't help shake the feeling that he was up to something. Even if he wasn't, he would be and that was enough to make her question why she was allowing this to happen to her. She really wanted to run away from him she didn't want him to get to close, even though at the same time she did want him to know everything there was about her.


	25. Midnight Realization

John walked a good 15 minutes before deciding he wasn't going to go home and instead took a few shortcuts to get to Jack's house. He couldn't help but think of Claire even though he tried to keep her out of his mind. Even though he acted like he didn't care he was going to show up at the mall and he was looking forward to it.

John finally made it to Jack's house and though he earlier decided against going he just didn't want to try and sneak into his house he was having such a good night that he didn't want to ruin it. He got to Jack's window and started lightly tapping on it. It was dark in the room he wasn't sure if Jack was asleep or not.

"_Pssst,_ Jack." He whispered. He then started tapping a little louder. "Hey Jack, come on man wake up." Still nothing, finally, John began getting up and started knocking on the window. He was about to give up when he saw the door to the room open.

"Goodnight mom." Jack said as he closed the door leaving the lights off. John took this opportunity to get his dear friends attention. He started banging on the window.

"Jack open this damn thing up." In the next instant the window opened.

"Hello there Johnny boy, now what do I owe for this honorable visit?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"Just let me in." John said.

"Aww did someone have a bad night?"

"No actually I had an extremely good night."

"Really please do share with the class."

"Not till you let me in." John said waiting for his friend to move out of the way.

"Well Johnny boy that's where we has a problem because I ain't going to let you in until you tell me why you had a good night, because" he said while examining his nails, "I do like people to have rotten days, as it just makes me feel better, but as you had a good night that may just ruin my night, and you see I can't have that going on in my life." He said returning his attention back to Johnny.

"Well since you put it that way, let me the fuck in before I pulls you out the damn window and make you stand out here." Jack rolled his eyes and moved out of the way.

"You ain't any fun anymore Johnny, you ain't no fun." John was pulling himself through the window and swiftly made it into Jack's room. "Once again welcome to Jack's room, if you mess it up clean it and if you stay the night in Jack's messy room you clean it anyways."

"There ain't anything to clean you dope you always have a messy room."

"Not when you stay the night. You want any food? Mom took me out tonight we got a lot of left over food."

"Nah it's alright I'm full." He said looking around the familiar room.

"Full, you?" Jack asked with a horrified look on his face. "John what the hell happened to you tonight?" John just turned at his friend and smiled.

"You are going to flip when you hear this." He said, sure guys don't really talk to each other, but John and Jack were like brothers they grew up together. They knew more about each other then anyone else, Jack was there when John's dad first laid a finger on him. John was there when Jack's father left and his mother started going out with the all the wrong guys. They were thick and told each other just about everything, these two were true best friends. Even though know one really knew it.

"Please enlighten me."

"You remember that girl we saw in the cafeteria, Miss Prom Queen?" Jack just nodded his head. "Her name is Claire Standish."

"Sounds like a fat person's name."

"That's what I said. Well she lives up on the "Richies" boulevard."

"What you stalking her now? Johnny come on I didn't think you would ever steep that low."

"Shut up, and no after school I was trying to get the hell out of there in hopes that Dick wouldn't catch me."

"So you got away with pulling that alarm then."

"Hey I didn't do anything."

"John come on I know it was you, because I told you that the teach was going ta screw me over by not giving me enough time to prepare myself for the brief demonstration I was going to give, and right when she was about to call on me the fire alarm went off which gave me time to present it on Monday." John just shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks man."

"Don't worry about it but Claire, it's a family name by the way, she pulls over in her daddy's BMW and asks if I need a ride."

"That's all bullshit Johnny none of that is true."

"No?" John asked taking off his scarf, coat and jacket then rolled up his sleeve. "Look this was a dark bruise till Claire gave me ice for it, some swellings gone down too."

"I don't believe you." Jack said even though he did believe his friend.

"I sat in her room she has her own bathroom and she uses her money from working with her daddy who is a doctor. We had Chinese for dinner and her mom drinks a lot, plus her parents can fight. She closed her bedroom door and you can still hear the yelling and even some glass breakage."

"Damn so then I guess all families are fucked up in some way."

"She invited me to the mall tomorrow Jack, the fucking mall, where everyone goes." John said sitting on the bed.

"A richie invited you John Bender to the mall?" John just nodded his head. "Moving up in life are we now?"

"The thing is her dad was pretty cool really laid back, her mom didn't like me."

"So you gonna to go tomorrow?"

"I don't know," John lied, "I haven't really thought about it."

"You got to be shitting me John you got to go."

"And why is that?"

"Because just think of it this can be like a turn around for you, I mean like you know."

"She's too good for me Jack." Jack just looked at Bender with a serious look on his face.

"Bender, don't do that to yourself."

"It's true though I mean you think she will stick around when she finds out about my mom and dad, she will end up thinking that I'm going to end up like my old man, a fucking screw up."

"You need to stop that because you ain't your old man Bender and you will never be like him."

"You don't know that."

"But I do John, you ain't your dad I know that much."

"Well enough of that huh, how was your dinner?"

"Nice, mom took me to this place that just opened up. And man do they give you tons of food. We have leftovers to last us about four days, you sure you don't want any?"

"Nah, I'm fine." The room stayed silent for a bit. "Hey, you wouldn't mind letting me borrow a shirt would ya?" John asked after convincing himself he should.

"Why for?" Jack asked as he began to pick up the fallen pillows and place them back onto his bed.

"Because I got somewhere to be in the afternoon and I don't want to show up wearing the same shit."

"Why don't you wear something out of the clothes you always bring over."

"Aren't they all dirty too?"

"Nah, ma got to washing everything the other day all your clothes are squeaky clean." Jack said tossing a blanket and a pillow to Johnny.

"What I don't get the bed?"

"You got the bed last time, besides the bed is mine so back off."

"It wasn't my fault I got the bed I fell asleep, if you really wanted it you would have kicked me off."

"But I didn't have the heart you just looked so sweet and peaceful." Jack said putting his hands together and pressing them against his face, while batting his eyes.

"Stop that it's disturbing."

"You're disturbing Johnny." John just rolled his eyes. He began looking around as though searching for something.

"Where's the cot?"

"What cot?"

"My little mattress, where is it?" Jack sat down rested an arm on his knee then placed a hand to his chin as though lost in deep thought.

"Cot I know of no cot."

"Dude seriously you can't just give me a blanket and a pillow and expect me to sleep easy on the floor, come on I have an important thing to do tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." John said sarcastically as always.

"Johnny you would suck at finding anything without me you lazy ass, check the damn closet."

"No, you do it for me."

"Why?"

"Because, I am scared of the monster in there." John said as innocently as he could. Jack just grumbled and went to his closet to pull out the small mattress that was leaning against the wall when there was a knock at the door.

"Jack honey." Jack's mother called out.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom why wouldn't I be?" Jack said rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders.

"Is John in there with you?" She asked.

"Yeah he is mom." In that moment the door opened.

"Hello John," she said with a smile on her face, "I thought I was going crazy hearing voices and all. When did you get here?"

"About eight minuets or so ma'am."

"I didn't see you come in."

"Well you see I am practicing being invisible, you know that way they stop paying attention to me in school and all."

"You came in through the window didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"I thought so you know all you had to do was say so John."

"Oh, I know but I am really shooting for being invisible."

"John met a girl today ma." Jack interrupted as pay back for having to retrive the cot from the closet.

"Oh, I can see why he wanted to come here then, too excited to wait and tell your best friend I see."

"She lives in the nice neighborhood ma, BMW's and everything."

"John has an eye for them fancy ones I see." She said with a smile, John was smiling as well.

"I guess you can say that, and I guess you can also say that if Jack starts screaming it'll be because I put him in a head lock and if I break his arm it'll be because he wouldn't say uncle."

"I would like to see you try Johnny Boy." Jack replied.

"Now, now you two settle down." Jack's mom said still with that smile on her face. "Really you should rest up, because since it seems as though John is staying the night you two can do some yard work for me in the morning."

"Johnny can't ma he has a date with the same girl tomorrow." This time John gave Jack a look that silently said, "One more word out of your mouth and I swear it'll be your last."

"Then maybe another day. Well goodnight you two." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Night." The two said in unison.

"Your mom is too nice, why does she get mixed up with scum bags anyways?" John asked. Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but it bothers me, she took me out to dinner to apologize for the last guy. It's sad because I know she's going to do it again. I think it's all because she's trying to replace my dad with someone that is like my dad." John just shook his head, and laid down in the cot that he had fixed up while Jack's mother was in the room. "I don't know she's slowly doing better, I mean she got a promotion and she broke up with that one guy, she seems a bit more confident. I say as long as she doesn't get a boyfriend in the next few months her self esteem will greatly improve."

"Most likely your mom always has a way of finding good situations in everything. That's probably where you get it from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked as he went and turned off the light then he laid down into his bed.

"Well I mean look at you, you get good grades you can be friends with anyone yet you still hang out at the stoner table with us potheads."

"I only maintain my grades for my ma's sake and you were my friend long before anyone else was, plus you aren't a pothead."

"Yeah I am and you know it."

"Well I ain't no dweeb ya know." He said putting his hands behind head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I know you drink on occasion and smoke with me at times, but still Jack you got something going for you I mean you can go to college and school isn't that hard for you."

"Is it hard for you Johnny? Or do you just find it has no purpose?"

"I don't know, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Johnny, I know you, you are a smart guy and you can do just about anything when you WANT to, and I emphasize want on purpose. You don't put any effort into school because you feel you won't get anything from it, but you know what? If you put a little more effort into school you can get yourself a scholarship, get out of Shermer, and you can be someone. That's all you really need, a purpose, who knows Johnny maybe that girl is your purpose, huh buddy." There was silence. "Johnny?" Jack asked lifting his head from off his hands and turning to see Johnny facing away from him. "You piece of shit falling asleep on me, I just made the greatest best friend speech there ever was and you didn't even stay up to listen to it. Yeah good night to you too ass." Jack said as he turned against the wall and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Loser." Johnny whispered while laughing quietly to himself. He turned onto his back looking up at the ceiling with his hands rested on his stomach. He heard what Jack said and he thought about Claire, but at the moment when he pictured her in his mind he also pictured Jack's mother. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes trying to think about anything else just so he could get some rest.


	26. Forgettable Morning

Brian woke up facing the blank wall. He turned onto his back and looked up at his empty ceiling. It was Saturday, and he had nothing to do. He figured that he would study but with everything was already finished, so he decided against it, plus his mother would take it the wrong way, and think he was falling behind in class. He turned to his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:56. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"A normal kid stays in bed all day, why can't I?" He whined quietly to himself. "I am so pathetic." He heard foot steps outside his door then a quiet knock. "Come in." He replied as he sat up rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Morning Brian." Said the small child who was hugging a teddy bear.

"Morning." Brian groaned.

"Mommy's making pancakes, you want some?" She asked moving from side to side.

"Okay." He replied

"I will go tell her." With that being said she turned and ran out of the room, dragging the teddy bear behind her. Brian got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom which was done the hall from his room. After that he went down stairs, toward the kitchen.

"Good morning son." His mom greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning mom." He said unenthusiastically.

"You ok?" She asked putting her hand to his head trying to see if he had a slight temperature.

"I'm fine mom." Brian said with more assurance and more in his normal tone.

"Okay." Was all she said before she went back to the frying pan to flip the pancakes.

"Mine has blueberries in it." His sister stated proudly. "Would you like blueberries in yours too Brian?" She asked innocently. Brian was about to respond when the phone began to ring.

"Brian honey would you mind answering that please?" His mother asked. She was trying her hardest to get the pancakes perfect as always.

"Yes mother." He said as he walked into the hall to answer the phone. "Hello Johnson residence."

"Hey Brian. What are you doing today?"

"Oh hey Bryce, I don't have anything planned."

"Want to go hang out at the mall with me?"

"And do what? We're nerds no one wants to see us at the mall."

"Come on we can hang out at the arcade maybe or we can go check out what all the other people are doing."

"I don't know."

"Come on my sis said she would give me a ride anywhere and I want my best bud to go with me please."

"Brian who is it?" His mom asked from the kitchen.

"Alright hold on let me ask my mom." He said then he put the phone to his chest, its Bryce mom he wanted to know if I could go with him to the mall."

"Well that sounds like a swell idea do you need a ride?"

"No he said his sister would do it."

"Oh and how is Joan?"

"She's doing good ma."

"She graduates this year doesn't she?"

"Yes she does mother." He finished then he put the phone back up to his ear. "My mom said ok."

"Great! We will be over in about an hour."

"Ok I will see you then." With that he hung us the phone and went back into the kitchen he ate his breakfast without having to make conversation. He then went brushed his teeth and his hair. By the time he finished the door bell rang and his mother called him to come down stairs.

Their stood Bryce and his older sister Joan, they all went to the same high school and Joan had been much happier with the out come of her last year. For the first year she had really gone unnoticed, but the two in the middle where her worst she had to have braces which where very noticeable and if she wasn't being picked on she was being ignored, or left behind. But over the summer she had gotten them removed, and was glad that after two years she was free of them. She became more social, outgoing, made friends, and she even had a date for the prom.

"Hello you two, Joan you got your braces off my, you look so beautiful." Mrs. Johnson said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson."

"I heard that you were thinking of moving out of town for college." Mrs. Johnson started a conversation as Bryce and Brian had already left the front door and began making their short journey to the car. They spoke for about five minuets before Mrs. Johnson was kind enough to let Joan leave she waved at the car as they started to drive off. Had she been paying attention she would have heard Brian say his good bye as he left or even felt his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a slight hug but she ignored it completely.

"You're mom is so nice." Joan said as they drove towards the mall. He only smiled, if only she knew how nice she was. If only everyone noticed that his mother pressured him to do better then he was capable of, but no one did. He was as unnoticeable as the air, just there but completely ignored. It wouldn't matter it never did he stared out the window drowning out the sound of his friend talking. It was his turn to ignore someone even if it was only for a short while.


	27. I'm With You

Claire woke up and started her day by showering and getting dressed it was Saturday and she was going to go to the mall with the hope that John would be there. But as she began putting on her makeup she stopped. She was meeting John at the mall, the guy she had only met the day before. What was going on here! She tried to remember the details of the day before she couldn't help but think that maybe it had all been a dream. Once she finished she decided to go down stairs to eat something. On the way down Claire noticed the maid polishing the stair banister, Claire looked at her and smiled.

"Are you polishing that again?" The maid looked up to her and smiled.  
"You're mother wanted everything looking spotless apparently she is having company today."

"Everything already is spotless." Claire said in an almost whinny tone.

"Mrs. Standish said I need to so that is what I intend to do."

"Ok." Claire said as she began to walk down the stairs again then she stopped. "Oh Lacy where is my mom?" She asked Lacy made a slight face before looking at Claire.

"Last I knew she was in the kitchen but she may be in the den she looked as though she had a very interesting night, very interesting night indeed." Claire's eyes widened that face Lacy maid and what Lacy said only meant one thing.

Claire walked into the kitchen to see her mom with her head on the table.

"Morning mom." She walked to the refrigerator and opened it hiding herself inside, but even then she could feel her mothers glare through the door of the fridge. "How are you?" Claire asked trying to avoid being yelled at.

"Honey don't yell," Mrs. Standish snapped. "Mommy's got a headache." The last part come more as a mumble than anything else. Claire saw the leftover Chinese food and decided to eat that. Once she closed the door she saw her dad enter the kitchen, he must have came from his study. Claire mostly noticed that he was in an extremely happy mood.

"Good morning everyone." He said causing Claire's mother to slightly jump.

"Morning dad."

"Morning." Mrs. Standish grumbled.

"I had a wonderful time last night, Claire you should really bring company over like that more often." Claire was eating the cold Chinese food out of the box and she almost began choking on the chow main. Her mother let out a groan at the mention of the guest they had last night.

"Please don't start with that."

"Start with what I was just saying how nice it was to have a guest."

"Here we go again." Claire said to herself. She put the Chinese food back in the fridge and grabbed keys that were on the wall. "I'm going to the mall." She said but knew it would do no good her parents were arguing again, and they wouldn't hear her. She raced up the stairs and saw that Lacy was almost done polishing the banister, Claire ran to her room grabbed her things then ran back down the stairs and stopped by Lacy. "I am going to the mall if they ask. Good luck." She finished, Lacy smiled and said a small thank you but it was little use the sound of breaking glass was hear, Lacy let out a sigh and Claire felt bad but knew it would only get worse if she stayed.

"Go on now try and have fun." Claire nodded and left out the front door, she thought back on when she had attempted to help Lacy clean only to be dragged into the middle of her feuding parents. They even got to the point of making her chose which one was right, it had gotten so bad that Lacy had called Claire's older brother to try and help the situation. Claire sighed and got in the car she just hoped that today would end better than it started.

She walked through the mall noticing how small she felt without her friends next to her. She started to worry what if they saw her, what would they say? She tried her best to ignore that feeling and walked into a few stores. It wasn't time yet, she knew he wouldn't be there but she couldn't help but wonder if he would come at all. He said he would though and Claire began chewing on her bottom lip, she could feel her heart quicken as she glanced at the clock noticing the time begin to change.

She purchased some clothes a purse even; keeping her mind occupied and everything other then the ticking clock. Finally she decided to go and wait by the water fountain. She figured she would sit there looking through her things and act as though she was just taking a break. If he came then she would be happy, if he didn't then things could go back to how they once were. They would be nonexistent to each other and everything would be just fine, right?

As Claire exited the store she bumped into someone causing her to drop her bags.

"I'm sorry." The voice said Claire did her best not to say anything rude.

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

"Really it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Here let me help you." Claire couldn't say no since the person was already grabbing at the few bags she had.

"Thanks." She responded and looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"No problem." The guy said as he handed the bags back to her. Claire took the bag then looked away from him unsure of what to do. Had she been with her friends she would probably talk to him, she would have even thought he was cute. However she was trying to meet up with someone who at the moment was the one person plaguing.

"I better get going." She said letting out a nervous giggle. She began to walk away when she heard the voice from the guy that just helped her with her bag.

"Well maybe I could help you carry those."

"Uh thanks but I got it."

"Are you sure, because I don't mind."

"Really you don't have to."

"Well maybe we could hang out I'm in town for the weekend visiting family I just started my first semester at Chicago State."

"Really? Well that's good."

"Yeah it is I work really hard to keep my G.P.A up." Claire began to bite her lip again; she was late by five minutes though she figured John wouldn't be there yet even if he did bother to show up.

"Look I..." Claire began but the guy interrupted her.

"Let's hang out; I mean I don't see you with anyone." He said but in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a jean jacket followed by brown hair, and a curious look.

"I'm with him." Claire said looking at John who just looked back at her with a smirk on his face. Claire smiled, "I'm with you." She said walking past the guy and up to John.

"You guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" John asked with as serious a face as he could muster up. Claire shook her head no. "Steady dates?" She once again shook her head to indicate that they weren't. "Lovers?" He asked trying to get a rise out of her. She was beginning to get frustrated but Bender just had to continue to push the envelope. "Does he slip you the hot beef injection?" Claire's mouth dropped and she had fires in her eyes.

"Go to hell!" She yelled but not loud enough to cause a scene, the guy that had tried to get her attention was long gone. He left when she rejected him for the punk who had stood behind him. Claire was about to walk away when John grabbed the handles of the bags and pulled them gently out of her hands.

"Come on Cherry you know I was only joking." Claire looked up at him still angry and wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. "Ok well I was half joking." He said tossing the bags over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. She let out a frustrated sigh. John couldn't help but nudge her playfully with his elbow. "You gonna hang out with me?" Claire looked around and let out a shrug.

"I guess." She said still a bit upset at what he had said.

"Come on Claire Bear lets go do something." He said with the bags still over his shoulder. They began walking away and Claire pushed him gently.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You'll get over it." He said with a smile, they walked away side by side not noticing that they were being watched.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but in the previous chapter I mentioned Brian's friend Bryce and his sister Joan. For those of you that might not know who they are and those that may have a feeling of I think that sound familiar take a look at Sixteen Candles. The characters I decided to bring in is John Cusack's mostly because I thought it would be more comical and plus his sister Joan was in the movie too. For those of you who don't know that Joan played the roll of "Geek Girl #1" (*Whispers* She's the one with the braces.) I know different movie but I figured why not gives me more to write about. Well that was a fact I thought that you guys, and gals, should know, so hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you catch all my movie quotes that I use.


	28. Sotra Date

Andrew woke early that morning, put on his sweat pants and sneakers, he quietly ran down stairs almost surprised to see his mother who was looking through the fridge.

"You're up early." His mother said not even bothering to lookup at him.

"How do you always know when I sneak up on you?" He questioned since he tied his best to stay silent in hopes to not let his mother know that he had been awake, had she been sleeping. However she was always awake before he was no matter how early it was.

"Andy I'm a mother that is just something we do. I could hear your cry from one side of the house to the other, through closed doors, while I was vacuuming. I just know these things sweetheart." She finished causing Andrew to let out a sigh.

"Where's dad?" He asked wondering why his mother was up so early and already dressed. Usually she was up in a robe, but not dressed.

"He said he was going fishing."

"You let him?"

"Why not, I was to upset with him to stay home."

"Then why are you up and ready?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?" He asked out of pure curiosity. It always seemed as if his mother knew when he was going to be up; it kind of freaked him out in a way, whenever he came home past curfew his mother was up waiting for him to get home, and when he came home on time she was fast asleep in bed.

"Well you want to eat don't you?" She asked with a smile. Andrew couldn't help but smile back his mother knew him to well, and he never could deny food, especially if it was his mothers cooking. He nodded and his mother began to pull out the ingredients for his breakfast. "You're up early today." She commented causing Andrew to look at the clock on the kitchen wall that that the small hand on the six and the big hand almost to the nine.

"Habit I guess." He answered plainly. His mother gave him a look half believing him, and half not.

"Are you going to do anything special today?" She asked looking away trying to hide the fact that she already knew the real reason he was up so early.

"I got a few plans." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you going to Stubbies tonight?" She asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know it depends I guess." He finished as he looked down at the table.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"If I'm grounded or not." He finished folding his hands together on the table trying to keeps his eyes from looking at his mother.

"Why would you be grounded?" She asked not looking at him.

"You know why mom." He said not wanting to repeat what had happened in the locker room.

"Well do you think you should be grounded?" She asked in a serious tone. He shrugged not knowing what to say or do.

"I don't know." He finally responded, she continued to keep her focus on her cooking.

"What do you plan on doing today?" She asked he knew he had to tell her or else she would forbid him from going anywhere.

"Allison and I decided to go for a walk today." Her mood quickly changed. This made Andrew happy he hated when she was mad at him, and though things had been going better between them, she was still mad at him none the less. He figured he had to tell his mother about the date she loved hearing this stuff, it never failed.

"Like a date?" She asked excited and giddy. This was almost as bad as time he told her about his first date.

"No well, sorta but you know ma different."

"Oh," she said teasing, "it's only kind of like a date I understand." This reminded Andrew of the time when he was 6 and telling his mom not to call him her baby because he was a "man", she used the same tone and everything. It was making him frustrated, plus it made him blush.

"I'm meeting her at two." He said as she set the plate of food down in front of him.

"In the afternoon?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said before placing a fork full of food into his mouth.

"What are you going to do for the next seven hours?" She asked him as she sat down across from him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He said before going back to eating.

"Let me guess you're going to take a run in a bit, and knowing you, and your energetic mood today, you will be running for an hour or two. Then you'll come back lift some weights, hit your punching bag a few times, which will last another hour or two. Meaning you will have, roughly around, three hours left to kill, which you will spend helping me clean, and moving stuff around, anything to keep busy, so by the last hour or two you will get ready and be off on your way." She finished looking at her son taking the last bit of food. Once he finished he looked at her with a smile.

"You know me to well mom." With that he got up and put his plate in the sink. He grabbed on of the cups that had finished drying and opened the refrigerator door pouring himself a glass of orange juice and chugging it down. He walked up to his mom and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks mom I'll be back in a bit." He said walking towards the door and putting on his blue sweatshirt that he had hung up by the door. After putting it on he opened the front door and walked out. His mother let out a sigh and walked upstairs she was going back to bed.

Andrew did exactly what his mother had predicted, he didn't know it till he was in the garage doing sit-ups, and lifting weights. He helped his mom carry things from one room to the other and even did a bit of yard work just to pass the time. Finally he found himself showering and getting ready for the sorta date.

"Mom how do I look I'm getting ready to leave." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You should wear your letterman's jacket." She said fixing his hair a bit. Andy backed up he didn't like being fussed over, it made him feel like a kid.

"It's fine outside though."

"It's cold," she argued. "You should take it just in case."

"I'll be fine."

"Well alright but I'm telling you." She warned him, Andrew rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He reassured her, or tried to, he walked out of the house to feel a cold wind on his face, but he was too nervous to feel it. Instead he decided to jog to their meeting spot it made him feel warm. He arrived on time he moved around a bit kind of wishing that he listened to his mother. He looked out into the street seeing a car pass by with two boys and a girl driving it. He recognized the one sitting in the back seat to be Brian the kid he had talked to yesterday. He wondered for a second where he was going when he heard a squeak from behind him. He turned to see Allison behind him and he couldn't help but smile. She seemed indifferent though and he wasn't sure how to take that.

"Hi." He said trying to stay clam. She let out a heavy breath and looked around.

"Hey." She said quietly, that was good enough for Andrew.

"How's about we go to the park?" Allison nodded which made Andrew happy. So far he thought this was starting off good.

"Sure, whatever." She said and they started walking off. She was strange walking about with a sway to her kind of like she was dancing to the music in the wind. He felt a chill run down his spine, man he wished he listened to his mom. He turned to Allison and couldn't help but smile. Maybe they would make a quick stop at his house, he was sure Allison wouldn't mind, and he knew his mom would get a kick out of seeing his date, well sorta date.


	29. Puttin' on the Ritz

A/N: Hello readers I want to thank you for reading my fanfic. You see I had this chapter on my computer just sitting there and I was like I really need to upload it sooo here it is I will try and put more up a sap, but the thing is I am in the process of writing this story which is going good, it's more that I have it written I just need to type it up so I can make a webpage and get it out there, but I know I have this to finish this so I put the other one on hold to finish this chapter the thing is I'm not sure how long I want this story to be so please bare with me keep reading and thank you for all you have done.

PS: Here's chapter 29!!!

* * *

"If your blue and you don't know where to go to why don't you go where fashion sits, puttin' on the ritz." John sang as he walked through Jack's house heading for the kitchen.

"Why are you singing?" Jack asked as with cereal in his mouth.

"That's very attractive ya know, I'm sure all the girls love watching you eat." John said as he opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bowl.

"You know it." Jack said with another mouthful of cereal.

"That's really disgusting."

"You never answered my question, that's very rude ya know."

"What question?" John asked as he pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers.

"Why were you singing?" He asked again. "Can it be because someone is in a good mood about seeing a certain girl?" He teased as he watched John pour some cereal into his bowl and then poured milk into it.

"No I haven't even thought about it, the reason why I was singing is because I kept hearing this song play over and over and over again. Now either your mom loves to listen to this song every morning when she gets ready for work, or someone in this house intentionally wanted me to get it stuck in my head." Jack smiled with his mouthful of cereal. "It was you wasn't it?" Jack kept on smiling. "You're an ass."

"What? I like that song."

"Whatever."

"So you going to see that girl today?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I thought you said you hadn't even thought about it."

"Why don't you just shut up, and didn't we agree that I got somewhere to be today."

"Yeah, yeah I guess we did." Jack said as he continued eating, than a smile crept up on his face. "So John-John, my good old buddy and pal." John looked up at Jack and he was beginning to get suspicious of his friend.

"Just say what you have to, you're getting annoying."

"I was just wondering, how do you intend on getting to the mall this afternoon?"

"Hey Jack let me borrow your car."

"No can do buddy."

"Why not you're the one that was begging me to go."

"You see the thing is, I don't trust you, and I don't believe you're meeting anyone at the mall so I want to take you." John looked at his friend with a serious face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just go and make a fool out of me, I don't want you to go."

"Than fine you can find your own ride."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get ready."

"What's this I hear, John is going to be early to some place really?" John walked out of the room and back into Jack's room. He looked around and noticed his stuff was on top of Jack's dresser and picked out some clothes so that he could go and shower up before leaving.

After John and Jack had got into a big argument about who would drive, Jack ended up winning, they went to the mall.

"Is it just me or are there always a lot of people." Jack asked.

"It's just you." John said getting out of the car.

"You see it seems like a lot of people."

"Listen there is no body here, at least no one of great importance."

"So if that girl's here will she be a "nobody"?" Jack said only to have John glare over at him.

"Look don't hold your breath alright, she probably won't even be here."

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?" Jack said only for John to ignore him. "Wait why are you acting this way, if you really don't think she was going to come than why did we even bother coming here?"

"Because..." John said turning to his friend. Jack waited for a response; however John didn't have a response.

"Because why?" Jack asked following John inside the mall.

"I want to see if she shows up as well, alright."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's miss prom queen, and I'm a pothead, why would she show up just for me?"

"Because you're a great guy."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." John said not sure whether he should keep walking or not.

"Ok maybe I am just saying it but you know what?"

"No I don't think I care to know what it is you want to tell me."

"John, she let you into her house. She gave you a ride, now if she really wants to ignore you, why would she do all that other shit?"

"Because she felt sorry for me, or because it was just some bad joke."

"Well look if she doesn't show up, we can trash her house alright?" Jack said causing John to smile.

"Whatever." John said as he started walking to their destination spot.

"So where were you supposed to meet again?"

"Where almost there; we're supposed to meet by the water fountain." John said before he stopped.

"John don't do that I almost ran into you, why the fuck did you stop all of a sudden for?"

"She's there." John said looking at Claire seeing that she wasn't alone.

"Who is she talking to?"

"Let's go." John said about to turn around when his friend grabbed at his jacket and stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Are you fucking stupid? You would rather go home than talk to a good rich girl."

"Exactly now shall we dare to compare? She's good, I'm bad, she's rich, I'm poor, and she's a girl, I have a penis we're just too different it won't work."

"You're scared."

"She's too good for me Jack lets just go home, besides it seems like she found herself a clean cut date. Look at him he has filthy rich written all over him." John said trying to get away from his friend."

"No you owe me; I did not drive your ass all the way to this fucking shit-hole so you run away with your tail between your legs. At least walk by her if she ignores you then we will go alright, just at least do that." John let out a sigh.

"You really going to make me walk past her?"

"Look at her John she doesn't seem like she's happy about that guy." John looked at Claire who was biting her lip and looking around. "Besides if you don't at least try and make an effort to see her, I will think that you're a fag that just wasted my time, and if I think you've wasted my time you're walking home." John looked at his friend and gave him an evil glare before walking over to where Claire was. He walked in front her to please his friend.

"Let's hang out; I mean I don't see you with anyone." John wasn't sure if he wanted to here to hear another guy ask her out in front of him. In fact he had half a mind to punch that guy in the face. He looked over at Claire listening for her answer when he noticed she was staring at him.

"I'm with him." Claire said as she continued looking at John. John smirked slightly relieved that she didn't screw him over, or act fucked up enough to pretend she didn't know him. "I'm with you." She said as she walked past the other guy, he quickly walked away, this made John happy, for once a preppy guy like that was jealous of him. At the same time he wasn't sure how to react, they were from different worlds, and John knew that he would just drag her down with him.

"You guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" John asked with a serious face. Claire shook her head no. "Steady dates?" She shook her head no again. "Lovers?" He asked trying to get a rise out of her, for some reason he liked to see her mad. She was beginning to get frustrated but still shook her head no. "Does he slip you the hot beef injection?" Claire's mouth dropped and she looked as though she was about to start hitting him.

"Go to hell!" She yelled obviously upset, John tried not to laugh, he had gone a bit too far and he knew it. Claire was about to walk away when John stopped her, he grabbed the handles of the bags and pulled them gently out of her hands. He didn't want her to leave; he didn't really want to hold the bags either but between the two he would rather hold the bags and spend time with her, then to just let her go.

"Come on Cherry you know I was only joking." Claire looked up at him; he couldn't help but noticed how cute she looked all flustered and upset. She looked around as though she wasn't sure what to do without someone telling her what to do. "Ok well I was half joking." He said tossing the bags over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. He listened as she let out a frustrated sigh. John couldn't help but nudge her playfully with his elbow. "You gonna hang out with me?" Claire looked around and let out a shrug.

"I guess." She said, and John smiled.

"Come on Claire Bear lets go do something." He said with the bags still over his shoulder. They began walking away and Claire pushed him gently.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You'll get over it." He said with a smile. "Look I have a friend to introduce you to." John said as lead Claire back to where Jack was. "Claire this is Jack, Jack this is Claire."

"Hello nice to meet you." Jack said.

"Hi." Claire responded shyly.

"I apologize for having to bring him," John started, "but you see Jack offered to give me a ride, and then begged me to let him stay."

"I do what I can." He said and Claire only smiled. "Oh if you'll excuse me for a brief moment I need to have a moment with my friend John here really quick." Claire didn't disagree and Jack pulled on John's elbow a few steps away from Claire.

"What the hell are you doing?" John said when they where out of Claire's hearing range.

"Look Bender, cute girl, but there's a problem."

"What you aren't going to tell me you slept with her or anything, are you?" John asked jokingly, yet still a bit worried.

"Of course not, besides I think she's still intact, she seems like a maiden to me."

"Then what do you want?"

"You got yourself an audience."

"What?"

"Kids from school, they spotted you."

"Who?" John asked not wanting to draw attention by looking around.

"No one important but if word gets out, I don't know what the girl will do."

"Who and where?"

"A couple nerds over there by the book store, but you know how rumors spread."

"Alright well I'll figure something out."

"You do that I'm going to go off and waste time, need a ride?"

"Give me thirty minutes and we will meet up again alright?"

"You got it." With that Jack walked off, and John walked back to where Claire was.

"Is he leaving?"

"No he just has to look around for a gift for his mom; he's a real big mama's boy." John turned his head to look around and noticed a very familiar scrawny blond hair kid. John smiled and waved, to receive a wave back from the surprised and shocked Brian Johnson.


	30. Comic Books and Ice Cream

A/N: So I tried to upload this yesterday but there was some sort of "glitch" so it wouldn't let me. But here it is I know it's short and the reason why it's been taking so long is well I really can't come up with stuff for poor Brian here. But the next time you will see him will be in "school" along with John and Claire. Also I remember there was a question about if I reused a section from another chapter, the answer is Yes and No Yes I did reuse the same line only because it was being seen in John's point of view not Claire's if that makes sense. Well thank you for the patients and sorry this hasn't been updated as soon as you or I would like but I am trying my best so... Oh also about the kiss thing you have to keep in mind that they did, in this story, just meet the day before so even though there are now 30 chapters it is building up. Plus she didn't kiss him till the end of the movie. Well hopefully you won't have to wait that long... Now READ ON!

* * *

"Brian come on lets do something." Bryce said as he walked towards the comic book store.

"We are doing something, we're here aren't we?" Brian replied trying to be excited about being out of the house.

"I know it's just, let's go over there." Bryce said headed to one of the comic book stores. Brian followed and looked through a few of the science fiction books. He enjoyed being with his friend, even if the guy was a little strange. But he's known Bryce since they were younger, and well they were both geeks.

"Hey check this out." Brian said looking at the comic book in his hand.

"Man this is the new one, are you going to buy it?"

"You can get it if you want."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Brian said looking out the window of the store to see a very familiar Claire Standish talking to a college jock. Brian was about to look away when he saw Claire grab Benders arm, his mouth fell open.

"Brian, are you alright?" Bryce asked. He looked over to see what Brian was looking at and his mouth dropped as well. "Is that Claire Standish?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that the guy that always gets in trouble?"

"Bender."

"Yeah John Bender. Wow Claire Standish and John Bender, who would have guessed. Maybe she's not as stuck up as we thought."

"Don't look." Brian said looking away.

"What? why not?"

"They'll notice."

"So, they're at the mall together everyone's going to notice."

"Well maybe it's a mistake, look away." Brian said. They each grabbed a comic book pretending to look through it.

Brian looked back to see Bender holding Claire's bags and they were talking to another person. Brian tried to act as though he wasn't watching. He would glance over to see if they were still there before looking back down. He noticed that Bender was talking to the other guy a few steps away from Claire. They would each pick up a new comic book and switch sides trying to act normal, even though they were doing a bad job at it. Brian and Bryce looked up a final time to see John Bender waving at Brian, not knowing what else to do Brian waved back. The two watched as Standish and Bender left and Brian still looked after them even though they were already gone.

"You know him?" Bryce asked looking at Brian as though his friend suddenly revealed that he was an alien, which, in all honesty, Bryce would have believed more than he would believe that John Bender was so casual to wave at his friend.

"He helped me with my wood shop project." Brain said looking back to the comic book that he held upside down in his hands. He quickly put it back and looked at his friend. "Well that was interesting." He squeaked.

The rest of their time at the mall was less significant. They had tried to spy on the couple they saw earlier however they couldn't find them. At one point they wondered if it even happened.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Bryce said once they left the mall.

They stopped at an ice cream shop by the park and as Brian sat down with Bryce and his sister Joan. He looked out the window looking into the park seeing two figures. One was sitting on the park swing and the other was standing next to her. Brian nearly dropped his ice cream. It was grey outside and looked as though it was about to rain. He wanted to point and jump up. There was that strange girl in his class with Andrew Clark. He thought he had imagined seeing them together the day before but there they were.

"You know Cliff is going to stay the night maybe you can stay too Brian."

"Huh, yeah I'll ask." He said looking at his friend. He glanced out the window every now and then before deciding to look straight. It felt wrong being so nosey, but it was strange he had seen them together before, and now John Bender and Claire Standish were together, what was going on? Brian knew that something was going to happen, something in his life was about to change. He just wasn't sure what it was.


	31. A Girl Like Her

NOTE: HELLO AFTER A LONG BREAK! I am back with a vengeance! I would like you all to know that I am sorry for taking such a long long long break, but in hopes of making things better my next chapter will be really really really long! It contains the whole cast of the Breakfast Club on their first day back at school! How will Claire react John, how will Andrew react to Allison, how will Brian react to everything? Well I know what will happen sadly you have to wait, really the reason it ended up taking so long is Allison and Andrew are so hard for me to work with, she's awkward he's a jock, you know that's a bit out of my area, her part I get it's more Andy that I can't really relate too (I wasn't in sports I was in drama). Anyways, I thought I had it all figured out you know I was going to finish it but instead I decided to go in a different direction and realized that I had to work with what I had. Well I will let you read. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 31 IS UP!

* * *

They walked in silence for about 20 minutes. Andrew wasn't sure what to do, he didn't really know Allison so he wasn't sure if he could say anything without her thinking he was mental or something.

"Are you always this quiet?"

"Is that bad?"

"No I was, just curious."

"I don't really know what to say." She answered honestly. Allison was feeling extremely nervous, she worried that she may end up liking Andrew, and that thought scared her. She waited expecting someone to run out and start laughing at her, she expected him to turn his back on her, like all of her friends did.

"You can say whatever you want."

"The park."

"Huh?"

"We ended up at the park." She said pointing across the street.

"Oh, well, do you want to go?"

"Sure, why not?" She asked walking ahead of him, she knew she may have sounded a bit harsh, but she wanted him to keep his distance.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Can I refuse to answer?" She said wondering if he was getting tired of her attitude.

"Sure if you want." Allison turned to look at him, surprise was written on her face; Andrew couldn't help but smirk at her. "What do you enjoy doing?" Allison blinked a few times too fast, she turned her began looking around, as though she was trying to find a way out.

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you have any hobbies, or anything like that?"

"Do you?" Andrew walked over to the swings it was a gray day that Saturday and chilly out, so the small play ground was just as empty as the park itself. He sat down on one of the swings with both hands in his pocket, he nodded his head.

"Yeah there was something I loved doing." The past tense didn't escape her notice.

"Like, you don't anymore?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Slowly he shook his head no, but then he shrugged. He looked up staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"Wrestling, I used to love it you know. Each time I would win, my dad would look at me with so much pride, and it just felt good, knowing that I was good at something. Then it stopped being fun, each win turned into a disappointment, he would get after me about how I could have done it better. He started pushing me more. I was no longer training during practice. I was training every morning, every evenings, over the weekends. Sometimes I wish my knee would give, and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore, and he could just forget all about me." He finished looking down.

Allison looked at him and put her head down as well, not sure how to react. Half of her wanted to yell at him, she would give anything to have her parents notice her, and he wanted his dad to forget about him. The other half felt unsure, if he meant a word of it than did that mean he trusted her? Or was he just lying about it?

"I like to draw." The words came out before Allison could stop herself.

"Like doodles?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Like landscapes and portraits, and stuff. It makes me feel at peace when I draw. Like how some people play the piano, and how you can get lost in the music that's how I feel when I draw, like nothing can go wrong." After a short period of silence she continued. "My art teacher told me that she's submitting my recent painting in a contest, the winner gets money and a spot in a gallery; it's off campus, so a lot of talented people are entering."

"That's great isn't it?" He said smiling at her.

"You don't get it, I love painting, but I do it for me, I don't want my painting to be put up to rot in some gallery, where people will go and ignore it. I don't need my art work to be ignored or put down. She entered me without my permission, and when she asked if it was alright I couldn't say no." Because she's the only one that notices me, she failed to add.

"But won't there be people that will look at your work and feel just as inspired by it; your work could be their piano music. Sure not everyone will like it, but if your art teacher believes in you and your work, shouldn't you?" She was speechless, her mouth went dry, and she looked away from him. He didn't understand he was loved by everyone. "You don't get it." She wanted to say but she couldn't.

"Hey um you don't have to but, my mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner, it doesn't have to be tonight, but I just wanted to let you know." He said as he used his feet to slowly swinging back and forth.

"When?" She asked after a short period of silence. Andrew smiled, and least he was making some progress.

"Whenever you want." Allison looked at him to see him once again looking forward at nothing. She put her head down and held back a squeal. This meant that he wanted to see her again, this meant that maybe he wasn't plotting something. Even with that in mind her smile feel, maybe she was wrong, maybe that was his plan to get her to go over to his house and maybe his friends would be there, maybe they would laugh at her, slam the door in her face.

"Can I think about it?" She asked unsure of what else to do.

"Yeah, of course." He replied. They sat in silence for a while longer, not noticing that they were being watched by a very confused boy who thought he had woken up in another dimension, and had no idea what to think about anything that he had seen.

"It's getting late." Allison said. Andrew looked at his wristwatch and noticed that it was almost 5.

"Yeah, come on I'll take you home." She nodded unable to say okay. The rest of their walk was silent, but comfortable on both parts. Andrew walked closer to her, Allison didn't seem to notice, and didn't mind when he arm brushed against hers. When they finally reached the corner of Allison's street she was ready to run off to her house, she turned to say goodbye to Andrew leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away from her his face was serious, waiting for any sort of reaction from her. Allison looked at him terrified and surprised.

"Why did you do that?" Andrew almost felt guilty and ashamed, obviously he had just been rejected it took all he had to not just turn and walk away from her.

"I wanted too." He responded honestly. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Oh." She said since words were failing her. "I wasn't expecting… that." She finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." She didn't know what to say. Her head was facing the ground, glad that he couldn't see her blushing face. "I won't apologize for it though." He admitted. "If you think I'm going to take it back I won't. I wanted to kiss you." He said with one hand in his pocket, and the other rubbing the back of his head, looking at the ground as well, only his face was turned away from her.

"I guess I better go." She said as she looked up, her bangs slightly in her face. Andrew nodded, he looked up at her expecting her to just walk away, waiting till she was out of sight before he started yelling at himself for being an idiot. He didn't mean to kiss her. He hadn't even known he done it till he felt how soft her lips were under his. He hadn't meant to linger there before he pulled away, and he hadn't meant to scare her.

The next thing he knew Allison's lips were on his, and before he had time to put his arms around her she was already a few steps away from him. Andrew didn't notice how stupid he looked grinning the way he was and Allison turned away quickly yet shyly, putting a hand up to her lips. She walked quickly and was doing all she could to not start laughing before she got home. Her cheeks were burning and she could have sworn that her face covered in flames. Andrew waited till she was out of sight, before he turned and walked home satisfied and extremely happy.

When she made it to her house she turned the doorknob glad that it was unlocked and shut it right behind her. Her back was against the door and she saw her parents staring at her. Allison couldn't help it, she started laughing and slowly sank down to the floor. Her hand was still over her lips and her parents thought that perhaps she was crying. Before either of them could do anything Allison's hand went to her side she was laughing so hard that her side began to ache. Her parents looked at her surprised to see her smiling, and laughing.

She stood up smiling at her parents as she rushed off into her room shutting the door quietly behind her, leaving her dumbfound parents to stare after her. She jumped onto the bed and let out a sigh, she didn't stay there long, instead she got up and started drawing, a picture of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, the wrestler who always seemed to have a hand in his pocket. She stayed up trying to finish her picture, trying to perfect it, erasing and sketching, and shading. Hours passed by before she looked was satisfied with it, she couldn't help but laugh at his goofy smile. Then suddenly her smile fell, she put the picture down, and turned away from it. She felt like a fool, because no one like him could ever like a girl like her. When Monday came around he would laugh at her with his friends, and if he didn't, then she would to stop him before he did make a fool out of her.


End file.
